


I Wanna Be a Punk Rocker

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Mild Gore, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his own quest to find out information about Knock Out things do not go as Bee planned.<br/>(Shattered Glass esque, or at least my try at it. A somewhat prequel to EITW but not really. If you are reading EITW you may want to read this at least for the into. If your not reading EITW but want to read Shattered Glass stuff you could just skip to the part where he goes through the ground bridge. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/gifts).



> So this is for blueskyscribe, she gave me a lovely shout out on her fic rec so this is my gift to her. I also love her story Life In Glass Houses and as a Magnus/Knock Out shipper I read Never Rains But It Pours more times than I care to admit. I hope you have time to read this and I hope you love it. I borrowed Lady Screamer but I tried to give her my own twist. I hope everyone else loves this story as well and I hope my world isn't too unconventional for Shattered Glass because it's not exactly a one to one bad guys are good, good guys are bad. This got SUPER long so it will be two chapters.

It had been a long two months of work, and team prime all felt as if they had gotten nowhere. Still living on the wreck of the nemesis, still had no plan for the future, and still co-habitating with one reclusive ex-Decepticon medic. Knock Out was quiet and observant, he never put up a fight and seemed to go with the flow. Despite how much he cringed or sighed in exasperation he did as he was told.

The only big problem they had with the young doctor had been with the fact that for some reason Knock Out couldn’t eat Synthen. Well he could eat it but it wasn’t good for him, Magnus had insisted that the Con was just being stubborn. Synthen was better all around but it did sort of have a funny aftertaste and a weird texture so the Autobot leader simply assumed that the new medic was being picky. So not tolerating that sort of bratty behavior in an energy crisis Magnus practically force fed Knock Out the stuff and the doctor was alright….for about three days.

Wheeljack said it was like watching a robot malfunction in a human movie, one minute he was fine; he had been groggy and more irritable than before but...fine; and the next moment he was a mess. Wheeljack had gone into excruciatingly gory detail and did his best to recreate the scenario for the rest of the crew and Magnus still thought Knock Out was faking. Until he saw the damage for himself of course. After confronting Knock Out himself Magnus reported that not only was it more disturbing than Wheeljack described but it was unsettling to the point that he wasn’t going to even bother calling Ratchet and was just going to give Knock Out the regular energon as long as someone else did it so he wouldn’t have to go back into the room.

They Ro Sham Bo’ed for it and Bulkhead lost, he did his best trying to beg Bee to do it for him since Knock Out liked the young warrior the best but it was never going to happen Bee had been traumatised enough and if it scared Magnus there was no way he was going to take that bullet. Bulkhead later described the experience as weird but not as creepy and disturbing as the other two made it out to be, but it was something that definitely should have been handled by a medic and not a mech like himself.

Knock Out was sick and unresponsive for a couple of days after that but eventually he returned to normal, he didn’t say anything about the incident but Bee was pretty sure the medic would never forgive the leader for the stunt. The event was all but forgotten about by everyone else except Magnus who went on the most determined quest to find out everything he possibly could about their new Con doctor. However as of present he had yet to find one stitch of critical information.

Information hunting was where the young warrior found the Autobot leader, “THIS IS A CLASS A DECEPTICON WARSHIP WHY ARE THERE ABSOLUTELY NO FILES FOR HIM!”

“How...uhh...how are things going Magnus you’ve been screaming for quite some time now sir? Just wanna make sure everything is alright.”

Magnus pried his fist from the dent in the console he had just made and turned to look at the young mech. He vented a heavy sigh, “I am fine Bumblebee I am just frustrated because, he has no files, no senate file, no Decepticon file, and the only thing on our file for him is the information that I wrote down. I got nothing from Bulkhead, aside from the fact that he and Breakdown were “very close”, he however knew plenty about Breakdown. So tried to cross check his name with both of Breakdown’s files and on the Autobot one his name is there and it says that Knock Out was Menasor’s handler as well as a medic? So I clicked the link for his name on that but it led me to an ancient Wrecker file which I could only get to by clicking through that link because as far as the Wreckers knew his name was “Reaper Red”, WHAT KIND OF RIDICULOUS NAME IS THAT FOR A MECH? Anyway the only info on there aside from thirty-seven clips of snuff footage are the words “DON’T ENGAGE EVER, DON’T WORRY I GOT THIS!” What do you have? Is it useful information, and why shouldn’t I engage him as far as I know Knock Out is nothing but a coward who runs the minute the fight even starts.”, Bee could almost feel the frustration flowing off of the leader, “So I checked the Decepticon file and it said Menasor’s handler was a mech named IV so I clicked on the link and there was no file period. So I’ve got nothing.”

“Well, you’re clearly getting the run around maybe Knock Out isn’t his real name you said he had no senate file so it’s possible right?”

“Oh highly but I have no idea where to start and Knock Out won’t tell me anything, he won’t even tell me the date he onlined.”

“Wow, what a shocker it’s almost as if he doesn't trust you, maybe he doesn't know you don’t remember the date you onlined.”

“Don’t you use that tone with me soldier!”

Bumblebee wracked his processor for anything useful Knock Out might have mentioned. “Try Patina, Knock Out mentioned his name once. I asked him why he was so obsessed with organization and he said it was because Patina would always flip out if something was dirty or out of place. When I asked who Patina was he changed the subject.”

Ultra Magnus went to work, a hefty file popped up, in large text in bright blue letters was the word “OFFLINED”. Whoever Patina was, he was long gone. Magnus was already busy scanning the walls of text. “Ah here another link, it says Knock Out was picked up and put under protection on Patina’s orders and there is another link, I am getting very tired of these.” Despite his annoyance Magnus clicked it anyway and password input popped up on the screen. “A password, I don’t know the password. COME ON!”

Bee couldn’t help but laugh at Magnus losing his cool, “Here just let me try the universal password I got from the Vehicons supposedly it was Soundwave’s so he could get to anything on the ship’s computers.” The password was accepted, for a brief moment an extensive file appeared but was quickly overtaken by a video player. Bumblebee tried to click away but his efforts were fruitless so he clicked play and the two mechs sat back and watched.

On the screen a refined older mech appeared rather closely, and out of full view was another mech mostly unseeable. The older mech looked a little older than Optimus had looked, he began to speak his voice clear and steady but his tone desperate. “Just let me do this alright!”

A familiar voice responded to him, “No problem with me Doc, say your sweet goodbyes I can stand here all cycle.”

“Knock Out this will be the final time I speak to you, I have it so this video is linked to as many files as possible in hopes that you will see it. Hopefully you are just as narcissistic and paranoid as I am. Knock Out I want you to know how much you mean to me, and how enraptured I am by you. Everything you are and everything you will be. Do not stay on the Nemesis, do not stay with Megatronus he is not the mech he was, he has become what he believes he has needed to but it is not someone I want for you to follow. I thought I was prepared for this war….and I was prepared for war…. but this is no war THIS has become NOTHING but a genocide of our race by OURSELVES. This will never end, there will be nothing left of us... except you. There will be no day of renewal for you, no new dawn for the Cybertronian race because THEY DON’T DESERVE IT! They don’t deserve your grace, they have no right to your forgiveness so I want you to take IV and run. I was never an affluent mech but it’s all yours, everything I have ever been is already yours anyway. In our quarters behind the bookcase is a panel unscrew it and you’ll find everything. The time we had was short but you made my life worth living, don’t make my mistakes wasting your talent on corpses. ** _Although I will be going where you will never follow I will look up from my pit and see your starlight, ever brilliant in its beauty and awe inspiring in its grace, farewell my fleeting final light and never mourn my loss or what we will never have for my love for you is eternal still, fly free now from from our cluttered galaxy to one empty and new and and bask them in your dazzling brilliance, never waver my Celestial, my treasure, I love you.”_** The feed was cut, the video over and it returned to the file page but what had been a file with walls of text was now nothing more than a mess of computer garbage.

Bee and Magnus sat in a stunned silence for a moment. Bee wiped away the tears from his faceplate, Knock Out never once spoke of the mechs he had lost during the war, the medic never even mentioned Breakdown even though Bee was sure the bruiser’s passing was still fresh in the medic’s processor. Who had Patina been to Knock Out, Bee wanted to ask so many questions but he knew the young medic would never answer them. “Wheeljack, it was him in the background.”

“So it would seem.”

“Do you think Knock Out’s even seen this video, do you think he knows about it?”

“I do not know Bumblebee, Knock Out was still with the Decepticons when we met him and this video was recorded a long time ago so who knows, he might have just ignored Patina’s request though, only Knock Out knows.”

“Do you...do you know what he said at the end?”

“I do not, it was in primal vernacular. I didn’t comprehend it.”

“The file is gone are you gonna throw a fit?”

“No. Whoever Patina was he certainly did go out of his way to make sure that Knock Out had no trail. It was clear he was very worried about someone finding out something but what? What about Knock Out is so important that Patina would want his file erased?”

“Are you going to ask Knock Out about him?”

“Are you?”

“Touche.”

“I would like to get as much information about Knock Out with as little contact with the Doctor as possible.”

“You already spend more time with him than I do “keeping watch on him”, you could easily sneak in a question amidst your normal banter.”

“There is not much banter, I do my best not to speak to him and why did you do that thing with your digitips? Was that supposed to indicate sarcasm, do you not think I am actually keeping watch on him if so what do you think I am doing?”

“No I think you’re watching him but I don’t think it’s necessary and it’s probably really off putting and is what’s keeping him so secluded in the first place.”

“Bumblebee Knock Out’s reluctance to give us information stems from his Decepticon background not because I am keeping my optic on him.”

“Sure fine whatever.”

“Do not get all childish on me just because you know I am right.”

“I’m not being childish, you really don’t think his sequestering himself away into the med bay has nothing to do with the fact that we treat him like the abandoned cat who lives in the bushes next door.”

“I see that you are trying to use a simile but still I disagree with you Bumblebee, and while I will admit that Knock Out has helped us out with more than I could ever have imagined; “sequestered” do you even know what that word means Bumblebee; it does not mean that I expect anyone on this team to fully trust him enough to just welcome him with open arms. Not to mention, Knock Out is not exactly being forthcoming with his company so we are not the only mechs to blame for his discomfort.”

“I never said we were the only ones to blame I just suggested that we are not helping.

“Well be that as it may that deduction doesn’t help me to get any closer to finding the information I need, Do you have any other tidbits of info that may be a lead?”

“ Nope, that’s all I have for you and we slagged it.”

“ I will keep digging, that can not be the only info there has to be something else.”

“Can I go for a drive then, that’s what I came in for?”

“Have you finished securing the perimeter of the city?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes you may go.”

“Is Knock Out still in the med bay?”

“He should be but, he was not the last time I checked. He knows this ship better than we do so I simply assumed he wanted some privacy where I could not find him, I am trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’ll look around.”

Bee left the leader to his search and made his way quickly to the med bay, as Magnus had said Knock Out wasn’t there. Bee could hear sounds coming from up the hallway, loud and erratic. Bee ran towards them and almost ran into the mech he was looking for. The medic was leaning on his staff using it as support for his missing leg.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!”, It wasn’t just the Doctor’s leg Knock Out was a mess, scratches up and down his chassis and both of his back tires were...melted.

“QUIET BUG I do not need you to oust me to Magnus, so either help me to the med bay or get out of my way!” Bee quickly helped Knock Out to the med bay, setting the doctor down on a pallet Knock Out fell back exhausted.

“Are..are you alright, should I call Ratchet?” Bee didn’t know what to do, even with his missing leg, Knock Out didn’t look too bad but there was no way the ex-Con could fix himself like this.

“ARE YOU BLIND? DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?”

“Do you want me to call Ratchet?”

“No I do not want you to call Ratchet!”

“Well what can I do?”

“Did I ask you to do anything? No I didn’t. I asked you to help me to the med bay and you did so you can leave now.

“I..uh..but your leg is gone!”

“Ah yes thank you for pointing that out for me as if I DIDN’T KNOW!”

“WELL WHAT HAPPENED...you..you snuck out didn’t you.”

“QUIET!”

“Just tell me where you went, I won’t tell I promise.” Knock Out had no reason not to trust Bumblebee, the young mech was desperate to get on Knock Out’s good side.

“Where do you think I went; I thought you were a scout, shouldn’t you be more observant?” Bumblebee huffed, at least the medic wasn’t screaming at him to leave. Bumblebee couldn’t think of any place Knock Out would want to go where he could get into such a mess but... three days ago, Starscream’s message.

“You actually went and saved Starscream, Why?”

“Why do we do anything Bumblebee?”

“That’s not a real answer, how did you get him away from Predaking all on your own?”

“What about this, makes you believe that I was actually able to save him?”

“So... you didn’t save him, is he still….you should have asked me to help you if I had known you were that intent on helping him I would have helped you.”

“I saved him fine on my own I am just accusing you of being fairly sloppy in your deductions young warrior, honestly what kind of a scout were you.”

Bumblebee made a weak sound of annoyance, “Stop fighting me Knock Out, I just want to make sure you’re ok. How did you get Starscream away from him, what happened to your leg?” Knock Out didn’t respond, the medic had gone quiet, “Knock Out?”

Knock Out had fallen into recharge no he had fallen into stasis, Bee had to go he had to get Ratchet, Knock Out could be leaking internally, he could be dying right now! “Urggh but he said not to involve Ratchet!” Bumblebee was unsure, why didn’t he want Ratchet’s help? Why was the ex-con like this all the time? Fine if he didn’t want the senior medic Bee was going to get Wheeljack, a mechanic was the second best thing to a medic anyway.

Bumblebee had found Wheeljack in the hangers working on his ship, with little to none backstory on what had happened he raced along with the mechanic back to the med bay. As they entered Knock Out was nowhere to be found, “He was right here I swear I...where did he go!”

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as it looked, I know KO plays weak but take it from me and Bulk that slagger can take some damage when he wants to believe me.”

“HIS LEG WAS GONE WHEELJACK, he couldn’t have gotten far. We have to help, just look with me!”

“Bee, Knock Out...he just..just go for your drive Bee, when you come back he’ll be fine.”  
Wheeljack left so Bee searched alone but the doctor was nowhere to be found so after almost two hours of looking Bee went off on his drive.

Outside Bee drove trying to calm his processor and his spark. Why was Knock Out like this why couldn’t he just let other mechs help him. Starscream was a Con and he had no problem begging for help. Bee knew what to do, he had it in his processor to find Predaking, if Knock Out wasn’t going to give him answers then maybe the Predacon would. Hopefully he would still be there. Predaking had set himself and the other Predacons up in the neutral territories. The area wasn’t that familiar to Bumblebee but he was a scout after all. It didn’t take him too long to find the mechs he was searching for even though they weren’t in the exact place Starscream had mentioned; they were close. In the strange classic architecture the beasts didn’t look that out of place, in a rather imposing jade edifice built into a cliff face Bee spotted Darksteel. The mech was sporting a few well placed lacerations, Skylynx was right behind him in beast mode and he wasn’t alone, riding on the mech’s back was...Knock Out! How! How had the medic snuck away and gotten back here all before Bee had? Why was he coming back here hadn’t Predaking attacked him? Bee moved in, carefully following the trio though the open air halls.

The medic was...fine, he was perfect. There was no way the medic could have put himself back together that quickly. He was still missing his leg though. What was going on here? Deeper and deeper they seemed to spiral up and then they went down? What was the point of that how were they getting anywhere. Predaking was in a room further into the cliff. Eventually the trio stopped at a set of massive golden doors as Darksteel and Skylynx went through Bumblebee snuck in after. It was practically a cave, just a fancy cave with ornate ceilings and decorated walls and weird floors. Ontop a rather large jade throne was Predaking, there was no good place to hide, Bee clung to the shadows till he reached an immense statue of a rather imposing femm. Knock Out’s voice rang out through the space. “Well are you enjoying your new home, much better than that hovel you had before wouldn’t you say.”

“I am more impressed by you, I did not think you would return. Finally a mech whom I can place my trust, but... I still am not fully convinced. Speak to me one more time in your ancient language.”

 _“ Ah now your Majesty you only have to ask and we can speak like this if you wish it but I will do no more of your tests until you give me back my leg.”_ Predaking looked at Knock Out with misty optics.

_**“There will be no more tests my friend, it is only that the sound of your words makes my spark swell. You must forgive me for my moment of weakness, Skylynx bring the medic here.”** _

_“There is no need for apologies your Majesty, for relics like us life has been a lonely endeavor.”_

Oh no they were speaking that strange language from before, so Knock Out did understand it but how, why? What were they saying, Bee could only wonder. Skylynx made his way towards his master and as he approached Predaking leaned down and plucked Knock Out from his back. The dragon placed Knock Out on his knee and pulled out the medics leg from his subspace, he handed the appendage back to Knock Out who quickly set to work reattaching it, the two continued to speak.

_**“Ah yes, so relics like ourselves should stay together. You are more than welcome to stay little one, you are welcome into the pack.”** _

_“I thank you for your kindness but I am afraid I must stay with the Autobots, they need my assistance and my allegiance with them lets me roam where I please.”_

**_“I am sorry to hear you want to go back, it would be so much more interesting to revive our species together.”_** Knock Out’s servo jumped at Predaking’s words, a deep aqua blush tinted his faceplate. Bee was so angry, he couldn’t even read the tone of the conversation, why was Predaking being kind to Knock Out of all mechs. **_“I remember your kind when they were still monsters like us, you of course would not remember but you do feel it in your spark, don’t you. Even after you have come all this way, I still see it in your form, in your optics, you may look like them my little one but you are just as wild as we.”_**

Predaking slid his massive servo down Knock Out’s back, resting it on the medic’s hip the beast former teased the seams of Knock Out’s waist. Bee stared on in shock, what was going on here? Knock Out didn’t jump this time but he did laugh nervously.

_“I am honored you think so fondly of me so soon and while I do agree with you that your way would be much more fun I don’t think I am up for the task. You would be quite the partner but I think we might have some problems working that out. Also I am afraid my spark still yearns for another even though I can no longer reach him, there are things I need to handle before I can move on from that part of my life.”_

Predaking’s engine purred contently, a sly smile on his lips, the pleasant vibrations shook Knock Out too his core. ** _“I have had smaller, but I will respect you in your time of mourning. Believe me I am a patient mech I can wait. Unfortunately seeing as I can not keep you, I ask you to give aid to Skylynx and Darksteel before heading back to your home, it is getting late and I do not want the wind to catch you on your long drive back. Of course...if you do not mind the risk I could fly you back safely.”_**

_“We will have to save that experience for another time, I think I have risked my spark enough times today.”_

_**“I understand. Please, let me treat you to a meal before you head off I will go get you something. Skylynx, Darksteel do not give the healer trouble! ”** _

Finished with his repairs Knock Out hopped down off of Predaking’s lap , the medic waved his servo and beckoned the other beasts closer. Pulling out a multitude of medical supplies from his subspace he set to work fixing the damage that he himself probably caused. Predaking stood and made his leave, this would be Bumblebee’s only chance. He could either go and talk to the dragon alone or forget about it, grab Knock Out, and leave. He had wanted answers but only because Knock Out had been hurt and Bee had wanted someone to blame but the ex-Con was fine now and he was helping the mechs that had hurt him in the first place!

So Bee stayed, he didn’t know what Knock Out had done to gain the dragon’s favor but he wasn’t about to go and mess it up for the sake of easy info that Predaking might not even tell him. Eventually as Knock Out finished up with the two, Predaking returned and he looked happy with the doctors work. On the ground he tossed two dead chassis, Darksteel and Skylynx transformed immediately and went after them, Bee shuddered.

He held out his servo to Knock Out, the doctor took it and was pulled up onto Predaking’s lap once more as the Beast returned to his throne. He pulled a energon tank from his subspace and held it out to the medic. Knock Out looked away embarrassed. _“It’s..it’s been awhile for me, I might need some assistance.”_

**_“No problem, shall I heat it up for us?”_ **

_“Well you do know how to treat a Sylph don’t you?”_ Predaking held the tank up and let steam flood from his vents, he shook the tank gently to distribute the heat before using a talon to puncture the side. Predaking carefully poured the liquid into Knock Out’s mouth letting the healer get his fill before he drained the rest of the tank himself.

Bee hid in silence not able to comprehend what he just witnessed, was this some sort of weird Predacon initiation ritual, why was Knock Out playing along? Why did he look so...happy now, was he enjoying this weirdness? Knock Out moaned softly, content and full from the Beast’s offering. Predaking laughed deeply at how quickly the young healer turned languid, unconsciously fondling the metal of Predakings thigh. The dragon’s engines rumbled happily, ** _“Hmm so easy to please, it has been a long time for you hasn’t it Doctor? Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”_**

Knock Out forced his optics to focus as he pulled himself from his stupor. _“Forgive me for my weak moment, I just have not felt this way in a long time. It is time for me to make my leave however, thank you for your hospitality your majesty.”_ Predaking nodded and helped the young doctor to the door. Bee had to move, he had to catch Knock Out before the Doctor started the drive back.

It was easy getting back out with the other two preoccupied by their meal, so as soon as Predaking turned Bee bolted through the doors and out to freedom. Knock Out had already transformed and with clear knowledge of the temple had made his way to the exit. Bee had to catch up, he would get lost in this mountain if he didn’t. Bee caught sight of him across a small opening, already down a different corridor, Bee decided it was best to cross the shallow pool that separated the corridors. He took one step in and sunk to his knees, of course they were deeper than they looked and they were really viscous. This couldn’t be solvent and it definitely wasn’t neon, so what was it? It smelled familiar like energon... but no...gross,gross,gross. Bee dashed through as quick as he could, who would just have a pool of used energon as a decoration what kind of place was this why did Knock Out know about this place?

Out of the pool Bumblebee transformed and raced along his tires slipping on the jade floor. Finally Bee caught the Aston Martin in his sights, he gunned it gaining as much speed as he could before transforming and vaulting himself through the air. He landed square on Knock Out’s roof causing Knock Out to brake quickly, transforming the medic sent the two into a tumbling roll.

“HAha I got you!” Knock Out had his saw an inch from the young warriors throat, he retracted it in a flash instead giving the Urbana a hard smack across the mouth.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HOW DID YOU FOLLOW ME?” Bumblebee could see the anger in the medics optics his smile and triumphant attitude faded away.

“I didn’t follow you I made my way here on my own, I was going to ask Predaking what happened but then you showed up so I hid and waited.”

“You witnessed that entire encounter, you saw everything!”

“Yeah, why do you look so freaked out. I mean what you were doing with them was weird but you got Predaking to like you so whatever. I told you before I won’t tell Magnus you snuck away, you did it to save Starscream and even though I don’t know why you would risk your spark for his, I still get it. You could have just told me you needed to go back, but how did you fix yourself up so fast, I was only driving around for like three hours and you were torn up.” Knock Out grasped Bee’s faceplate firmly and pulled him close, Knock Out was still angry, he was really angry.

“WHAT DID YOU HEAR BUMBLEBEE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW!” Bee could feel the medic’s talons digging into the metal of his cheek struts, this close Bee could see that Knock Out’s optics had gone magenta at the edges.

“I didn’t hear anything, you were speaking in a language I couldn’t understand. What’s wrong? Why are you so mad at me, what are you worried about me hearing?” Knock Out seemed to calm down, he released his grip of Bumblebee’s faceplate and fell back against the crystal.

“Nothing Bee, I just.. I was discussing something personal with him. It wasn’t supposed to become personal but...it has been awhile for me and I enjoyed talking to him. I did what I did to save Starscream, of course the idiot ended up blowing up the Predacons old hideout so I gave them a suitable location for a new one so they would leave Starscream alone. So he kept my leg that he had torn off earlier to make sure I wasn’t setting up a trap for him. I set Starscream up somewhere safe, tended to his wounds then went back to the Nemesis to make sure I wasn’t in any real danger. I fixed myself up, believe me Con medics learn to fix themselves rather quickly, it’s quite easy when you get the hang of it. After you found me and set me down I fell into recharge to get you off my back and then slipped into my parts locker where I keep spare parts. Then I ground bridged here and met up with my lovely escorts to get my leg back. There all the details, are you satisfied?” Bee was no where near satisfied, he had missed out on an entire conversation between the two, but he wasn’t going to get more than what Knock Out was giving, Bee could tell by the medics tone.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that before?” Knock Out sighed loudly, Bee knew that sigh he wasn’t getting an answer for that either but Bee didn’t need one. “I get it, I’m sorry I freaked out. You’re a capable medic and you’ve survived through more than enough without some “Autobrat” thinking you need a white night all the time.”

“Thank you for worrying about me Bee, it’s still unusual for me but it is appreciated I assure you. Let’s head home it’s going to be a long drive.”

“Maybe for you but I told Magnus that I would be heading out so I get to call for a ground bridge! Tell me how you even knew about this place and I might let you come through with me.” Knock Out pushed Bumblebee off and stood, wiping away the dust and dirt from the floor. Bumblebee stood too, he was going to hold firm on this Knock Out was going to tell him something tonight.

“It is a place I happened upon a long time ago, I don’t remember when, honestly I don’t know what your and Magnus’ obsession with my life is for. I am flattered but to be honest with you and myself my existence during and before the war was very boring. I did as I was told, for most of my life that is all I did.”

“That’s ok Knock Out... same here I guess. Let’s get home.” Bumblebee commed for a bridge Arcee’s tired voice answered back at him. The bridge was open in a flash and the two headed through. As Bee made his way through the portal everything seemed to slow around him. The marbled waves of blue and green seemed to stretch on forever. In the rift something caught the young warriors attention. A tear, it shined bright blue and though a haze of fog Bumblebee could see through it. Bee strained to see the figures through the fog, it was Magnus and the...Stunticons even Breakdown was with him, all wearing Autobot insignia. On the leader’s left was Bulkhead, Wheeljack,Smokescreen. Springer and Rodimus were there as well. Sitting high on top the truck’s shoulders was a black and red mech with a familiar helm, a black medical mask covered most of his face and emblazoned on his chest was an Autobot insignia but it was without a doubt the young ex-Con medic. “Knock Out come look at this!” Bumblebee reached up a servo and pulled at the tear, the portal began collapsing around him.

Knock Out groaned as the familiar sight of the Nemesis surrounded him, it had been a long cycle and his berth was calling him. Bumblebee had also called him for some reason, “What is it now?”, but as he turned Knock Out found that the Urbana was no longer with him, but the portal had closed if Bee wasn’t  with him on the Nemesis then where was he?

The energy crackled around Bumblebee and slowly closed in on him, the young mech started panicking what had he done, messing around in a ground bridge was he a new build? There was nothing he could do, there was no visible exit, Bee shuttered his optics and hugged his knees as the energy tightened around him and then fizzled out. After a few moments Bee unshuttered his optics and looked around. The Nemesis maybe, it certainly looked like it but it was well lit and unlike the control deck on the Nemesis this control deck looked inviting. It was also empty, no one was here working or guarding the controls. That was strange, Arcee should have still be here and...Knock Out was gone as well. The medic should be here with him, he was walking in front after all.

What had he done fussing about in the bridge, he was probably in some strange reality where no one could hear or see him or who knows what! The ground bridge, he came through that way, all Bee had to do was get it started again and go back through. Hopefully another weird gap would appear and he could do exactly what he did to get here to go back home.

Bee went to the control panel, all the symbols were different. Everything was different but he had to at least try. Nothing, nothing was working he was stuck here in this weird world with no one! What was he going to do? Well, staying in the control deck was going to get him nowhere it was time to scout out the area. Where to first, living quarters, officer quarters, meeting room, med bay? He decided the living quarters but as he exited the control room he eventually ran into a swarm of Cons!

Bee quickly ducked away, this was not some weird negazone this was somewhere else entirely. How was he supposed to get around with all of those Cons now living and walking about? What had he gotten himself into, he was going to get himself killed! ‘Breath Bee, breath so the Cons are on the Nemesis, that’s ok he knew at least one Con and even at the height of his evil behavior he wasn’t exactly that evil.’

“Alright, just have to keep our helms down, there are plenty of Cons on this ship no one is going to notice us if we don’t look suspicious.” As Bumblebee predicted, he was overlooked on his way to the med bay too many mechs clogging the halls for him to be picked out as out of place. Right outside Bee noticed that the doors to the med bay weren’t even closed, was no one in there? Knock Out would never leave doors open, what about doctor-patient confidentiality? He quickly slipped inside. It was rather large and hi-tech much better equipped than the one on his Nemesis. Why would a warship need such good equipment especially a Con warship, they didn’t even care about their wounded. Unfortunately there was no sign of Knock Out, just a rather large slender femm with her back to him as she sorted through over stuffed cabinets. Oh no, Bee recalled the strange vision he had seen through the gap, Knock Out was with the Autobots what had he gotten himself into! Knock Out wasn’t even here, he had to leave now!

 _“You won’t be going anywhere, Titan get him!”_ The med bay doors slammed shut and from under a recharge chamber darted out a massive creature. It lunged at Bee it’s massive beak tearing into his shoulder. Bee landed heavily to the ground as the beast exerted all its mass onto him. The femm turned on her heel, her bright pale lemon lips pulled into a terrifying smile. She flared her talons, long thin needles that dripped bright lavender liquid. _“Oh poor Spy, you thought me an easy target, but while you may be a tough little one with a nasty streak spine deep you and your Prime know nothing of the danger I bring. You have made a mistake and it will cost you your life!”_

This crazy femm had it backwards, she was the killer, she was the Con. Why were these Cons so sneaky, this one was a pastel nightmare with such a sweet voice and she was still a lunatic. She lunged at him, her beast jumped aside as if in tune to her actions. She was so heavy for such a lithe mech and as she attempted to sink her needles into Bee’s closest fuel line the young warrior only just nearly stopped her. How was she so strong she wasn’t wearing any armor and she looked so thin and delicate! “You’ve got it all wrong, I didn’t come here to kill you I was looking for someone. Why would I kill you I don’t even know you!”

She bared her bright pink fangs snarling at him, _“Do not try with your lies Trackerjacket, I am no fool after I poison your spark your skull will decorate my wall! With Mortilus’ fury I grant you death!”_

Bumblebee quickly rolled away and the femm brought down her massive servo to the ground, her needles puncturing the metal of the floor. Her beast followed Bee, herding him into a corner. “Please, I don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s not my name! My name is Bumblebee and I don’t know where I am or who you are and I don’t want to kill you I promise!”

The mech pulled herself free and stood, her amazing height now terrifying as she moved towards Bee. _“If you are who you say you are come here and let me judge you, it is the only way if you wish to get out of my sight alive.”_

Bee wholly believed that, but come closer? Was this femm truly that mad? No way was getting that close to her. “Call off your friend and put away those needles and I’ll think about it.” She made a noise and the creature backed off, heading back to its place under the recharge chamber. She also retracted her needles it didn’t do much, her talons were still massive and as sharp as they could come. She had done as Bee asked though maybe it was ok, maybe he had just frightened her. He stepped forward and she grabbed him by his helm and dragged him up to her optic level, her bright magenta eyes burrowing into Bee’s. They stayed like that for some time but eventually she dropped him safely to the ground and dusted Bee off apologetically.

_“I apologize Bumblebee you frightened me, I am glad you said something so quickly most tear walkers keep their identities a secret and well... their fates are not good ones. Am I making any sense or did you come here by accident perhaps, came through a ground bridge and something off caught your attention, everything fizzled out and you ended up here am I right?”_

The femm’s voice had turned sweet and airy, but she had quite the accent it was hard for Bee to really understand her. “Umm, yes I think. Tear walkers, you mean you know what happened and how I got here that’s great so you can help me get back home, but do you mind speaking slower I can’t understand you that well. Also did you happen to mention your name in any of that by chance?”

_“How rude of me, My name is Aurora and I am the CMO of the Emissary of Peace. You are without a doubt a tear walker, have no fear we have had many mechs in our reality who have mastered using the tears in the bridge and I can certainly get you back home……..eventually.”_

“Eventually, what do you mean by that and if you’re the CMO then where’s Knock Out is he really with the Autobots like I saw and if he is with them am I with them? I’ve read plenty of comics where this happens and it never ends well, is this Trackerjacket my evil twin, did he kill your best friend?”

Aurora smiled clearly enjoying Bumblebee’s panic, _“You are such a fanciful tear walker but it is clear you have traveled here by accident, so while I do want to answer your questions it might not be safe for me to do so, please inform me of what things are like where you come from and then I will see what I can tell you.”_

Bee told the medic everything. Aurora listen raptly, enthralled by Bee’s story. “But yeah so we beat Unicron and saved Cybertron and now we’re just starting over. I’m sorry I’ve never met you in my reality. You seem really nice here, but honestly I think I’m glad that I haven’t or this might have been way more awkward. I’m really sorry if your version of me hurt you,I’m getting the sense that Autobots aren’t all that nice here. I saw all those posters warning mechs about keeping safe and on the lookout and the way you came at me, well clearly we still have problems here.”

_“That is amazing I am glad you come from a reality of such success forgive me for my interest I am afraid it is still strange for me to hear about stories where we are not good mechs, even if I have had to toss friends back through for being skrill in gold amor a couple times now. I have also had to be kind to even my worst enemies for they had no idea why we would be fighting at all so while yes there is a mech who looks an awful lot like you here and he is not a very friendly one I will keep you safe with no problem. The novelty of tear walkers has still not worn off for me though so prepare for an infinity of questions. Now however it is my turn, here in our reality we Cybertronians led a revolution to free ourselves from the shackles of our restrictive society and with much success we lived in prosperity for many centuries but as we thrived Cybertron died and we had no idea why. So with our planet gone we headed to the stars as we traveled along we found many places to repopulate but unfortunately many of them were also inhabited. This is where the tear in our society began, noble Optimus led our search for a new home and it started out simple we found a new sustainable home, but as our power grew so did our kind so we needed more. Eventually we had an empire but the lengths we had to go to to get it were terrible. We were hurting different worlds treating the inhabitants like mindless fauna without even a care of what they were capable of so when we found earth and saw just how advanced they were we were amazed. Optimus however was not amazed, while he saw the humans progress he was not impressed and he initially wanted to help them progress and in exchange they would help us further the empire. The humans however did not want our help they wanted us to leave and to be left alone spurned by such insignificant creatures such as them he was furious and destroyed the planet. We were only able to save a select few. Megaton, second officer and partner of Optimus was outraged by the Primes hypocrisy and malice. He tried to convince his partner that we were going too far, that we had gotten too big for ourselves, but Optimus was revolted by Megatron’s weakness and labeled him a traitor to the Cybertronian Empire. So here we are, on the Emissary of Peace. We help those who need us, after the loss of earth we spent decades helping the humans find a new home and after we did they asked us to stay to help them. We spent quite some time helping the humans but after a while we left them to assist others who were being tormented by Optimus' insatiable lust for power but as we drove him away from one planet he went to others and eventually he found the one we had set up for the humans. So that is where we are. Locked in petty but dangerous squabbles with power hungry mechs who can’t see beyond their love for the Cybertronian empire as they try to finish off a race they had already decimated once.”_

“That’s umm... quite a story it sounds terrible. I’m sorry you guys are still fighting but at least there are still so many of you. So you’re not Decepticons? I didn’t quite catch everything but... I liked the part where you put a bucket on your pet to play Megatron that was cute.”

_Oh thank you I love doing that bit, and no we are not Decepticons I assume that is what you call our faction in your world, we do not have Autobots either I am afraid the Symbol you seemed to recognise was the one for the Royal court of Cybertron, only Cybertron’s most elite get to wear it. We ourselves do wear a symbol to separate ourselves and it could be seen as rather macabre. We wear the symbol of the ancient Goddess Necroma, for even though we look eternal like all the creatures of the galaxy we all have our time and we can lose it just like any other. This binds us in unity and equality with the universe. She is a very pointy femm though so I can understand how it might look menacing at first glance.”_

She was indeed and the fact that they were lavender insignia’s didn’t help much either. Bee was intrigued by Aurora’s story though a Cybertronian Empire, a new earth, a crazy power hungry Optimus,and tear walkers how bizarre. It was all a little hard to believe, but she seemed so calm and accustomed to hearing Bee’s story so it had to be true. “You said you could help me get back to my home eventually, what did you mean by that?”

_“Well, I am not a tear walker and the mech who can help you is indisposed at the moment. There are others who can help you but we would need the use of our bridge and at the moment it’s inactive, it was broken in a recent raid and the mechs who can fix it were taken by the Guard. So you have to wait till they are saved and the bridge is fixed or till Soundwave comes back.”_

“That’s not so bad, maybe I can help I did a ton of rescue missions in my reality.”

_“That is quite noble of you Bumblebee but I do not know if you are up to the task the Guard is very strong and they are corrupt horrible mechs who will do anything for the sake of the Empire. They despise us for hindering their progress and are not lenient when they catch one of us.”_

“The way you attacked me...makes them seem pretty awful. Aurora when I saw the tear I looked into it and saw a mech I recognized but he was a different color and he was wearing a...Royal Court symbol. He was with a bunch of other mechs I knew, mainly a mech who for me is named Ultra Magnus they looked really familiar with each other. For me his name was Knock Out and I was wondering if he was really in the Royal Court or whatever since I thought you were Decepticons I thought he would be here but I guess if he’s still at least anything like my Knock Out he would go where it was best for him and that’s not here...no offense I like it here, I think you guys are cool even if it is a little off putting that some of you look like killers where I’m from.”

_“ It is alright to feel out of place, if there is anyone whom you come across that you simply can not encounter please just warn me and I will make sure to avoid them when I am escorting you around. I am sorry for hurting you Bumblebee. Trackerjacket is a spy with the Royal Court, one of the youngest and the best but also the most cruel. We have tried to be nice with the Empire, tried to get them to see reason but they are power mad and unreachable so we often have to be just as bad as them to protect ourselves. I can answer you inquiry though, I am not sure what you saw exactly but I think it may have been a fragment of our past. We are graced to have a mech named Final Light on our ship and his story shares a similarity with what you saw. A long time ago during the revolution he was a mech of whom you described, he was a great medic and he saved millions so for his loyalty and skill he was granted a place in the Royal Court. Over time he fell in love with the leader of the Royal Guard a mech we also call Ultra Magnus. So he left his medical position and joined the Guard and together he and Magnus conquered many. He served the court and the guard well, but he fell ill. There was no saving him it seemed, marked for death and being from a certain caste he was unable to stay aboard the Soliton so Ultra Magnus went to the closest Cybertronian run planet and laid his love to the ground to die. Well being of strong spark Final Light eventually pulled through on his own but by the time he had healed we had already freed the planet from Cybertronian control. One day I went down to retrieve those whom we had lost and happened to find him and we found in each other peace, a familiarity of our genealogy. We had come from the same caste before the revolution. I told him that if he was peaceful that I would return him to the Guard despite the risk, but he had long grown tired of the empire and the only thing tying him to the Guard had been Magnus who now thought him dead. Having no interest in going back he with us here and served as our CMO for quite some time but one day when we came to blows with the Guard he and Magnus met again. This drove Ultra Magnus mad, because even after reuniting with him Final Light refused to return. Terrible things took place between them and Final Light was never the same. So he is no longer our CMO but he does still help when he can medically speaking, but most of the time he is our rogue. With great strength and knowledge of the Guard he does his best to help us. Final light was once very handsome but thanks to Magnus’ madness he….no longer is conventionally speaking and since there is still animosity between him and the others Knock Out is the nasty name they like to call him sometimes.”_

“So he is here and he’s not evil that’s great, can I meet him? I know he’s not the same but he might still have some connection to my Knock Out and since he’s the reason I got stuck here in the first place it might be nice to actually get some information I might be able to use. Oh wait you’ve got a connection with him too, quick real fast if you were super evil what would you want your name to be?”

_“OH I LOVE roleplaying games! COSMICA, I would want it to be Cosmica! We can go pay Final Light a visit if you wish but Bumblebee, but I need to warn you that before I take you around that we are far beyond your society so everything you see should be kept secret to a point. I understand how tempting it may be but it is for the best and unless there are drastic circumstances we will not budge on this. We won’t give you anything to prove this happened, and we can not help your reality to advance before you are ready do you understand that we do this for the safety of not only you as the tear walker but for ourselves.”_

“Yeah I get it, no worries.”

_“Wonderful, let me get you a shroud to wear then we can inform Lady Starscream and Megatron of your arrival and then we can go see Final Light.”_

“Go inform Megatron and LADY Starscream?”

_“Yes, is that a problem? If you don’t want to see them I can go myself but they must be informed and thanks to the nature of tear walkers Megatron and Lady Starscream generally like to meet the tear walker in person. Sometimes it’s simply to warn the nervous crew to whom they might catch sight of on board and sometimes it’s because I do not think they fully trust my judgement.”_

“No if they are as nice as you say then I….I’ll be fine, it’s just…. we have a Starscream as well but they are no Lady.”

 _“Well I am sorry to hear that, Lady Starscream can be very intimidating and as our leader she often has an icy demeanor when it comes to tear walkers, we get a fair amount of them for reasons we have yet to explain but as I have mentioned they are not always good mechs so she is harsh in her judgement. She is however a lovely femm and a softspark deep down and you have been lovely so you should have no problem.”_ Aurora dug around for a moment and pulled out a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around Bee, _“This is just to make sure no one will recognize you and freak out before we can alert them, we have lost many tear walkers by not being cautious enough.”_

“Oh, well alright then.”, Bee pulled the cloth further over his helm. Aurora grabbed his servo and the two set off down the hall. It was rather strange being pulled along by the femm, seeing as she was twice Bee’s size. Still as she wove through the halls the other mechs seemed to part around them. The Emissary of Peace was like the Nemesis but it was much larger and even more monotonous Bumblebee was glad Aurora had turned out to not be a psychopath, traversing the ship on his own would have been the death of him all on its own.

 _“Alright we’re here, shoulders square back straight and if you could give a small bow it would help your chances.”_ Aurora pulled him into the room, inside were twelve mechs all convened and discussing something in hushed tones. _“Hello, Counsil it’s me. We have another guest and as per usual he would like to go back home. How is that escape plan coming along?”_

A rose gold seeker looked up from the papers on the table, “Another one, this is the fourth one this lunar cycle! How did he even get in our portal is broken? I don’t even know why I still bother asking anymore.” Her optics and the optics of the others gazed at him unimpressed. Their faces placid with disdain.

Bumblebee gave a curt bow, “Sorry for uhhh...popping in at such a bad time. If you need any help... we just ended our war so I haven’t gone soft yet.” This was weird, offering help to Lady Starscream seemed just as bad of an idea as offering help to normal Starscream. Was he the normal Starscream or was she normal Starscream who could say now?

“Yes I can see that from here. Quite the physique, good the weak ones always die on us and that complicates things.” The leader busied herself with her papers once again. The rest continued their discussion. Well, this was..really anticlimactic. Bumblebee knew these mechs were used to this sort of thing but to have absolutely no interest in him at all was...downright rude.

“Yeah umm…. Aurora warned me so uhh...no death here, none I promise.”

“Good that will be your only goal in this reality, do not stain my floors!” Back to being ignored, once again. What was up with these mechs Aurora said Lady Starscream was cold but this was a whole new level, and was that Megatron in the corner just RESTING! Recharging like it was no big deal. He was Megatron, in any weird reality shouldn’t he at least be an important mech dealing with important….stuff.

“Can I ask a potentially rude question?”

“Your ignorance will not offend me, go ahead.”

“Why are you in charge while Megatron is just recharging! Right there while you guys are doing all the work.” The very idea of Megatron just being vulnerable around anyone like it was nothing just didn’t sit right with Bumblebee.

“I have always been in charge here, our Megatron has always been a great warrior and a wise speaker considering his background but he can not make decisions. He considers all outcomes and sees all the pain they might possibly cause so this leaves him stagnant. So he is a warrior and a figurehead, nothing more.”

“Ok so why are you just letting him sleep, shouldn’t he be listening at least to you know prepare a uplifting speech for the...uhh crew?”

“He has a poor recharge schedule, I apologize if he is not the screaming monster you expected or the golden gladiator you may have revered. He is an old mech but that doesn't mean he’s any less the hero he once was, there is no shame in taking care of oneself. Fear not I dutifully fill him in when he has the time.” Bee didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to. Even the prospect of meeting a strange other world Knock Out was not worth the cost of having to spend time in this madness.

“Ok..so Aurora said that the mechs who fix the bridge were captured. Would you like some help with that, I’m not the sitting around type of bot?”

“Thank you for having such an active stance on your personal dilemma but no, your armor is shoddy, your weapons are out of date, and your skills will surely be sub-par for our enemies. You look very young, your bravery is noble but you are not prepared for the tasks we face. Besides we are dealing with a bigger problem, Shockwave is dead. They sent us his chassis this morning.” Well they all looked fragging ancient but Bee wasn’t going to just be rude and point it out. Besides how could she tell all that, she barely even looked at him! How many years ahead was this reality. Oh Primus what if this wasn’t just some strange different reality what if this was the FUTURE? Wait this couldn’t be the future, Optimus died, thank Primus for that Bee didn’t know what he would do if he would have been forced to live in this future.

“HE’S DEAD! Can’t anyone else fix the bridge you have hundreds of mechs on this ship?”

“Are you an important mech in your world? Do you run a city, lead a war, have some arduous quest you have to complete?”

“No, not really but bad things might happen if I don’t get back soon!”

“Ah perfect, funeral first then. Aurora, Shockwave is in the morgue. Something simple for him he’ll die as he lived and all that.” Aurora had gone silent her helm held low. Starscream looked up from her papers her optics wide. “Oh my! Forgive me my darling for my carelessness. I forgot how close you two were, he was always such a shut in that it slipped my processor. I can surely pay your friend to handle it if you are not up to the task.”

_“No my Lady I can handle the task, but we need to send the tear walker home, what are we going to do.”_

“We handle our own first my dear, our friend can wait. However if you need to ease his worries, they still have Mixmaster and the others so all is not lost. We were hoping you could convince our rogue to help, unfortunately we don’t have enough to pay his usual price but if you could speak with him it would be greatly appreciated. If none of that works Soundwave should be back….eventually. His message did say he would be back soon.”

_“Of course my Lady, we were going to visit Final Light anyway. Come on Bumblebee let’s go.”_

As quickly as Bee had met the higher officers, he was pulled from them. Aurora rounded a private corner, leading to nowhere. She let go of Bee’s servo and pulled her arms tightly around herself burying her faceplate in the crook of her elbow. Bee wanted to help her but was unsure how, he never had handled loss well. “Aurora, are you ok? Do you need to sit down, or a moment alone?”

_“No Bumblebee I am fine, I just need a minute to collect my strength.”_

“Are you sure, it’s ok really. I want to get home but...you’ve been so nice to me so if you need my help I’m here for you.”

_“You are sweet Bumblebee, but grief only weakens the spark. I just...we were such good friends but no one seems to care about the mechs who keep this place running. It’s all politics and PR with them. They treat me like I’m an embarrassment and I’m the CMO. Just because they think I need their protection and they don’t approve of my methods. I know they miss Final Light’s constant service, but they overworked him and I wasn’t going to lose him to their constant demands! ”_

“This place sounds like it sucks.”

_“As I told you before Bumblebee, they are good mechs deep down but this war has made us cold. I dream of being a tear walker so I could leave this reality and never come back. I want to be free to explore, to live. What we do is admirable and I am proud to help but we have fought for so long, and nothing has changed. I do not think we will ever win, but I know we still must try. Still I can not rid myself of those selfish thoughts.”_

“Those aren’t selfish if your supposed friends treat you like slag, or just a tool to use whenever they need you. I know it can be hard when dealing with a big army but still you’re important, mechs rely on you and you do help them don’t you? She should treat you just like she treats all the other officers.”

_“Of course I do. The soldiers rely on me everyday, but the higher officers do not approve of my use of natural medicine. They would much rather pay Final Light’s high price than let me help them. They claim it’s because they are older mechs and they simply can’t rely on unsure science any more but they seemed to have all forgotten that I am twice as old as Megatron and I am perfectly fine. They don’t trust my judgement because I never went to school for it, but neither did Final Light. He learned through his efforts in the rebellion and nothing more. He was simply a natural talent as they say, I would never oust him but Megatron was doing much better when I was handling him and we both know it. Yet Lady Starscream thinks she knows best and I can not make her see reason.”_

“Wait, so they pay Knock Out to treat them even though they have you, a perfectly good medic who works for free? Why do they pay Knock Out at all I thought you saved him and he joined up with your cause, that doesn't make any sense!”

_“Final Light never became one of us he was and still is a rogue, he was allowed to stay on this ship as a refugee and an informant. If they needed information about the Guard he was willing to provide it. When Lady Starscream found out about his medical prowess she begged him to take my place as CMO, despite what you may think of me Bumblebee I had no problem with this. I don’t need fancy titles and I was happy they were finally beginning to accept him. However they abused his kindness and his skill. The worked him till there were holes in his metal, with patients and field work and rescue missions and retrievals. One day he was sent to a fight, and he encountered Magnus. Magnus kidnapped him and tortured him and despite his decades of service Lady Starscream refused to send him help. Final Light was lucky, Magnus while insane still holds feelings for him and it’s the Guardsman's madness that makes him harm his Conjunx. Final Light was also lucky to still have friends in the Guard, one of them helped them both escape and has now since joined us. Ever since that day I told Final Light no more, so I told him to demand money from them for every mission they sent him on. It wasn’t supposed to hinder the rebellion or put them in a hard place but I wanted them to consider the life they were risking. It didn’t work, they pay Final Light his money and he still goes out and gets hurt and when he comes back they pay him more money to go out again. He is a broken and very rich mech and I feel terrible for my stupidity. His board and fuel is his payment for his personal treatment of Lady Starscream and Megatron but everything else costs them a fortune. THE POOR MECH ONLY HAS ONE GOOD SERVO AND THEY STILL THINK BETTER OF HIM THAN ME WHEN IT COMES TO HEALING! I am not jealous but that is what I believe Lady Starscream thinks of me. Not to mention I am the one who protects all the tear walkers so when they cause trouble I get blamed. So she’s not too fond of me for that. I am just a little insulted I do so much here and my healing not only helps us but extends to a multitude of other species that we’ve encountered, Final Light is a great healer but who do they think heals him when he is injured. ”_

“I’m sorry Aurora, maybe you should sneak through the tear with me when they finally send me home. I don’t know if it would mess anything up but I know we could use a mech with your skill.”

_“I can’t leave, not without Final Light. Besides I can’t imagine actually just leaving, I just..I couldn’t.”, Aurora wiped her optics and vented deeply. “I’ve complained enough, let’s go see Final Light!”_

Aurora picked up Bumblebee’s servo and pulled him along, and he followed her like a sparkling through the maze like halls. Eventually the two reached a rather dark room block, here the lighting looked more like the Nemesis Bee was used to. How strange was this perhaps an older part of the ship. “Why is everything so dark around here Aurora?”

_“Oh, are you frightened? It will be alright, there are many mechs who were forged to work in dark environments we keep this block for them. This is where Final Lights quarters are, mine are here as well even though I have long since become accustomed to the blinding lights of the med bay.”_

As they walked something caught Bee’s attention, a human! There was a human playing some sort of card game with...Rodimus but he had wings? Bee couldn’t stop his curiosity he let go of Aurora’s servo and knocked on the door. It slid open, Bee could only gawk as he made his way inside. The two didn’t seem fazed at all, they didn’t even bother looking up from their game this allowed Bumblebee to get a much better look. The mech looked so much like Rodimus but his optics were as black as night and the human she was older but Bumblebee swore…, “Miko, Rodimus?” That’s all it took to startle the two, in an instant they were both armed and the human had already fired two warning shots into the cabinet a few inches from Bee.

“Who the f**k are are you slagger, what kind of glitch do you have thinking you can walk up in here you blue book knock off!” She could speak Neocybex and was much older than the Miko he knew but she was most definitely still Miko.

“I’m sorry, it was just I know you but not this version of you.” Rodimus sheathed his gun with an exaggerated roll of his optics. The effect didn’t do much seeing as they were completely black.

“Stand down, he’s nothing. Just one of those space wanderers that Aurora’s always helping just ignore him.”

“Like f**k I’m going to ignore him, I’ve never met a tear walker who actually knew me. What’s your name since you seem to know mine! You got this idiot wrong his name is Starcharger. He changed it from whatever stupid thing it was before to kiss the cold gold Lady’s aft.”

“Uh hey do you mind not telling this stranger my life, or should I tell him you’re a cybertronic freak who’s actually married to a minibot.”

“Listen here you sorry slagger you can’t stop true love and what can I say I like them big.”

“WOW, OK, you may look like the Miko I know but it’s clear that I know nothing about this place. The name is Bumblebee, and I have so many questions and all of them are personal.”

“The best ones usually are, shoot away but don’t expect something for nothing Bumblebee.”

“How old are you, when did you learn Neocybex, are Raf and Jack somewhere on this ship too, what did he mean cybertronic and who are you married to?”

“I am rounding on four hundred but I got the treatment when I was twenty-four so I’ll look this way for a f**king eternity. After the empire first sieged earth only a couple thousand humans survived so these clods took pity on us lowly beings and helped us find a new home, but seeing as they were stupid and didn’t know humans wouldn’t survive that long, well they got creative so now we’re upgraded. I would go into all the science and what not for you but I’m not a doctor or a scientist so I don’t think it would make sense to either of us. We humans spent so long with these guys, learning their language just happened. Sorry to tell you I don’t know anyone named Jack or Raf but that doesn’t mean they didn’t survive but chances aren’t good. My lovely conjunx is named Frenzy, he is a spy and one h**l of a mech. He’s not on the ship at the moment since he works with his carrier; our professional tear walker Soundwave; but if your curiosity is that insatiable his twin brother Rumble is on board so you can get a good mental image you weirdo. He works with us in our ragtag group of good-for-nothings. So now it’s my turn how did you know my name?”

“That’s so much cooler than my story but uhh, we were on earth for a long time because at one point during our civil war the bad guys had hid energon on earth long before it was ever inhabited, then they wanted it but by that time humans were a thing so we were there to protect humankind from Megatron. I know here he’s just some tired old dude but in my reality he was a real crazy evil slagger. Anyway so we had some human allies already but we were really supposed to stay hidden but one day we really glitched up and we got found out by three kids. One of them was also a girl named Miko who looks an awful lot like you...except younger. I’m not really sure how human aging works but she just finished high school. We didn’t want them to get into danger but, that didn’t happen. Me and the Miko I know, well we weren’t that close but we’re definitely friends. She was just closer to a different mech, and I was closer to a different human..Raf, that’s kind of why I asked. In my world you uhh..you punch Starscream in the face and you help us win our war.”

“Sounds like a dream come true, when you get back tell myself that I applaud her. “

Bee laughed, “I’m sure if she could meet you he mind would explode, but I’m sorry I still can’t get over the fact that you’re some Mechs conjunx. Don’t take it the wrong way it’s pretty cool too but why. I know minibots are small so it’s less weird but just how.”

“Don’t worry most humans think I’m weird too. So I told you that there was only like ten thousand of us left so we all got the cybernetic scrap done to us so we could just make it to the new planet but we don’t know how long were going to live. It’s gonna be a lot longer than a regular human lifespan even for the humans on Terras. On Terras or “new Earth” the whole extinction thing is pretty much solved but they only have a little over old earth normal human lifespans, thanks to cybertech they live to be about two hundred. So long story short I am already older than any of them and I had no interest in staying on Terras. Frenzy is cool mech with sweet taste in music and a crazy personality so we just clicked...but because I know you wanna know, no! We just weren’t the sexual type before we met each other and we have a mutual trust that if either one of us needs to get our rocks off in the future we are more than allowed to with someone of our own species as long as it doesn’t become a s**tshow.”

“Seems like you got everything figured out, and honestly I would accept nothing less from you.”

“Aww thanks, I am glad I’m a freak no matter what reality I’m in.”

“Don’t encourage her it’s still gross, but I don’t let her sleep in my interior so it’s not my problem. Where did you lose Aurora, she’s probably freaking out by now?”

“We were going to see Kn...uhh Final...L..Light?”

“Ohhhhh, alright his room is just two down so uhh, she probably doesn't care about you any more if you get what I’m saying.”

“She is not, why do you think he’s facing her, she totally has a crush on Soundwave it’s so obvious.”

“He has to be fragging someone, even if it’s just to spite Magnus he’s gotta! It’s not Rumble, it wasn’t Shockwave, if it’s not Aurora then who, then who!”

“I think the only reason you care so much is because you wanna be facing him, you want senpai to pound your port don’t you?”

“Well Mrs. Nakadai that is neither here nor there!”

“I have been telling you it’s Starscream, I bet she is all over that young well tuned chassis.”

“SHE’S SO OLD, SHE PROBABLY IS…. GROSS. I’m having flashbacks to the time I walked in on Trackerjacket and Prime eeugh!”

 _“Ok, why do I come in during the worst parts of your conversations, why are you tormenting Bumblebee with your gossip. Please do not listen to a word they say, these two are nothing but liars. Also not to spoil the good mood but Shockwave is gone, they killed him.”_ The other two didn’t say anything they just stared at Aurora as if waiting, testing to see if it was true or not. _“I want to get him fixed up and ready by tonight so I was hoping I could leave Bumblebee in your care while I work.”_ Bumblebee still couldn’t get over how easily these mechs threw around the information that their friends were now dead, it was unsettling to say the least.

“We’ll keep him safe for you Aurora, are you going to be ok?”

_“Yes, I knew it was a longshot. He had such a weak spark and seeing as he was our information expert, there were many grudges against him. Bumblebee, Final Light will be here in a moment, he’s a bit excited he’s never met a tear walker who has recognized him before. I’m going to leave you with them be good for me alright, if you are hungry or if you feel sick please feel free to ask them I know they act foolish but they are some of the most capable mechs I know.”_

“I’ll be good Aurora, keep my helm down and all that.” With a weak smile she left, Miko pulled out a chair for Bee and dealt him into the card game as they waited for Final Light to arrive.

“So I was running and I got trapped between one of Soundwave’s tears and saw some crazy slag and that’s why my optics are messed up, pretty cool story right?”

“Yeah that sounds amazing and really painful, but why don’t you just get them fixed you clearly have the tech for it?”

“Yeah, I just. I’ve had bad experiences with medics. Aurora’s great but, I can’t.” There was a tap on the door and the sound of soft footsteps entering the room. The group was pulled from their conversation to greet the newcomers.

“You finally turned up, hi my name is-”, He was nothing like the mech Bee had seen through the tear. He was a pale green and polished to perfection but his paint was the least noticeable thing about him. He was an empurata victim...maybe.. His head had been taken away and replaced by the usual one optic pentagonal shaped standard machinery. Someone had decorated it though, with strange caulk designs that looked like human confections and tiny plastic human sweet replicas embedded in it in a fanciful placement. His audial fins as well as other parts of his chassis had been detailed in white and covered in pastel clay nibs to finish the look, and the optic lense had been replaced from the usual red to a bright green to match his paint. Clearly someone had put in quite a bit of work into it. It reminded Bee of the new phone case Miko had made for herself. Bee had caught her working on it and she had begged him not to tell Bulkhead or Wheeljack. She said it was just something she liked but it was way too girly and if anyone found out about it she would lose her rocker girl cred. Bee didn’t know what any of that meant and he thought what she had made was pretty neat even if it was a bit girly, but he kept her secret anyway. “Bumblebee.”

Final Light held out his good servo, the one semblance the poor mech had left of his former self and to Knock Out where looks were concerned. Bumblebee took it and ran his thumb over the long unique talons, sleek and pearly white. A stark contrast to the mechs other servo, a hodgepodged mess of struts and wires with three curved bladed digits and a relatively normal looking thumb. Had Aurora made this for him, with her natural medicine, prosthetics surely wouldn’t be her strong suite. Bee tried not to smile at the outraged face he could imagine Knock Out making at the appendage. The perfectionist couldn’t stand looking at Ultra Magnus’ bad servo and Ratchet had done his best with what they had had.

A small bright blue mech pushed himself into the room, “Excuse me, or do I have to sit outside in the hall while you force me to listen to your useless white noise? Look at this big yellow aft, what scap-pit reality do you come from? You’re a lot cleaner than most of the slaggers we get.”  
This must be Rumble. The minicon went to the table and pulled Miko from her seat and sat down. Miko didn’t seem fazed she just pulled herself up on the mech’s lap as if nothing had happened. “Finish up your conversation hot-n-heavy I gotta give mission details.”

“What did you call me?”

“You heard me buttercup wrap it up so the big mechs can get started on getting you back home.”

“The big mechs? I’ll let you know I helped fight a god, so don’t try that slag with me Rumble!” The small mech shuddered, his visor going dark.

“How about you keep my name out of your mouth you Trackerjacket knockoff!”

“What are you going to do fight me?”

“That’s it! Tell Aurora we lost another one I’m going to rip his ugly faceplate off!” Just as Rumble made to move Final Light’s alt-mode alert beeped, his headlights flashing. “BUT BOSS-” The rogue’s lights flashed in quick succession. “Alright! Yeah I got it.” Rumble pouted as he slumped against the table head in his servos.

Bee turned back to Final Light, the mech couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even use binary how was Bee going to get any info from him! “What happened to your voice, if you don’t mind me asking?” Final Light shook his helm and pulling his servo free from Bee’s he parted some of the cables in his neck revealing a ragged hole, no voice box. Well Bee figured that much but how did he lose it? Bee thought back to Aurora’s tale, Magnus and Final Light were always fighting so it must have been Magnus. Final Light held out his servo again, Bee felt like an idiot he wasn’t trying to give him a handshake he was trying to speak. “I’m sorry I don’t know hand.”  
Of course just as soon as Bee had the chance to get answers, this slag happens.

“What do you wanna ask him Bee I’ll help you.”

“We could all help him if we stopped the share and care and got to the mission details so we could send lemon bar home, come on Miko this world walker doesn’t need to know anything about us.”

“We get it Rumble you hate fun. You can ask the boss whatever you want and I’ll translate for ya!” Final Light flashed his headlights again. “See Boss wants to know about...Knock Out? Is that seriously what the Boss is called in your reality Bumblebee?”

“Yeah but in my reality it’s not an insult, well I don’t think it’supposed to be we used to make it one because he couldn’t fight and he was pretty lightweight so Optimus could punch him over a canyon but I mean I guess he’s good looking but I don’t...I don’t really think he’s THAT good looking, he’s alright though I guess.” Miko gave Bumblebee a sceptical look.

“Ok, so we know you have a huge crush on him…..anything else exciting?”

“I wish, Knock Out was the CMO for the Decepticons; the bad guys in my reality; but he joined our side when we won the war rather than fight or run for a lost cause I personally don’t think he really ever believed in. That’s kind of why I wanted to talk to Final Light I was hoping they would have something in common but this world is so different from mine and now that I think about it getting the info this way feels a bit…....”

“Hinky?”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums up what I’m feeling. Sorry but honestly I don’t know Knock Out that well to tell you guys any cool stories about him.” Final Light signaled a message.

“He said he wants to know if he has a hot partner in your world.”

“What...really?”

“No. He said that it was cool that you didn’t have any info because we should be getting to business anyway but me and Starcharger really wanna know so you should tell us anyway.”

Bumblebee looked at Final Light, the mech shrugged indifferent, “Umm yeah he did I guess, but not anymore his name was Breakdown, but he died.”

“Hmmmm, weird got anything you want to confess Boss?” Final Light responded, “Yeah seems about right. Alright Rumble debrief us!”

“Finally! Ok, so the Soliton has left Terras and the Guard and we’ve been dealing with Cyclonus and his boys for months we all know this but why? Well turns out there is another planet with life forms somewhat like us on a planet Gravis 6, they’re sentient mechanical beings that are roughly our size. Not as exciting though they can’t transform and they are not as smart but they’re up and coming. They also have plenty of resources and their planet is the closest thing to Cybertron the Empire has ever found. SO needless to say they want it but instead of taking it by force Lady Elita has arranged a marriage between the Gravisights next in line, and Smokescreen, the Prime hopeful. Good riddance to him if you ask me! So the ship will be docked on Gravis 6 for two weeks while the Gravisights prepare for the ceremony. This is for some reason such a big deal that Elita and Optimus are going to be there as well as many members of the Court. So wedding day we are going to sneak aboard the empty soliton and get back the other construction crew. We figured they would have moved them but no, the empire wants them to help build scrap for the wedding. What else is new? Oh also great news we’re not getting paid because we’re doing this for Aurora, so back out now if you’re a money hungry slagger, I’m looking at you Starcharger.”

“What a mech has to have money to live and I still owe Wheeljack and Lockdown a debt and personally I would like to keep my servos.” Final Light lidded his optic doing his best to glare, his lights flashing erratically. “I put the money I won in the race into buying that stupid tree Aurora wanted. I may be selfish but I am not sparkless and I can never turn a pretty femm down, besides I am sure you would love my new upgrades if you let me use them on you Boss. Final Light made a few gestures with his servo. “Thanks Boss, see unlike you two idiots the Boss actually needs me and wants me around.”

“Uh-huh it’s not like this isn’t a dangerous operation and we need every mech on board but no go ahead rub one out if you need to from that declaration of love he just made to you.”

“Aww are we frustrated because our arms are too short to reach and no one wants to help because you’re ugly.”

“Ok SC you better take back what you said because I know you’re not stupid enough to call my Conjunx ugly.”

“No one is talking about your doorstop Nakadai, get over yourself.”

“They are twins you half wit!”

“There’s more to ugly than just looks, you just got lucky that Frenzy makes up for his factory defects.”

“I’m gonna paint that pretty chassis with your own energon!”, the trio fought while Final Light and Bumblebee stood there watching the leader seemed to have no interest in stepping in. This was as good of a time as any for Bumblebee.

“Can I come with you guys? I guess I’m not as prepared for your world but I can’t stay here and do nothing.” The rogue leader held up his servo and tapped it with a claw. “Uhh..weapons?” He nodded, “Oh cool, I’ve got blasters.” Bumblebee switched to his gun showing it off. “So can I come?” Final Light nodded, he turned his attention back to his squabbling crew and began to clap slowly. Well he did the best as he could do for a clap, either way his team took notice. He did another quick flash of lights. They continued to fight, the clapping intensified. Miko huffed exasperatedly.

“Well don’t blame me he started it!”

“He’s earned this beating and you know it!” Rumble threw one last punch at the bigger mechs chassis before trying to get away but Starcharger pulled him back.

“THEY SCRATCHED EVERYTHING I CAN’T GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS!” Final Light snapped his fingers and pointed to the door. “But Boss!” He pointed again, and affirmed his order with another servo sign. Miko punched Starcharger in the leg before her and Rumble headed off. Starcharger didn’t more, “I am not fighting the guard looking like some low grade rebel, we used to have class before we joined this rabble how can you stand falling so low! Final Light snapped again and pointed to the ground demanding the younger mech to come closer. Starcharger got up and stood in front of his leader. Final Light brought his serovo up and caressed the side of Starcharger’s faceplate. The rogue smiled his sour mood lifted. “You promise?” Final Light nodded. “Alright, I’ll apologize but as soon as we get on our way! I won’t stand looking like this for any longer than that!” Starcharger left, leaving Bee and Final Light alone once more.

The leader signaled Bee, so the young Autobot followed the other mech. They ended up at Final Light’s quarters, the mech motioned for Bee to wait. The rogue was only gone for a second and he came out with some sort of device, Final Light held it up for a moment and the lights of the device began to blink and dials began to turn. When the device stopped Final Light attached it to Bee’s armor. _“Can you hear me tear walker?”_

A shiver ran up Bee’s spine, the voice was a dead ringer for Knock Out’s. “Yeah I got you, how are you doing that?”

_“Wireless communication, it requires special equipment to function but it is worth it. Solar Flare and Rumble have it installed in their processors so they can hear me. Miko simply understands my nonverbal servo and light signals, we tried installing it but her processor is still mostly human so it was not going to happen. The bracelet I gave you has the receivers and I have it hooked up to your communication systems, without the bracelet you won’t hear a thing and I only have one so please don’t lose it. I really don’t want to go back to Lockdown and Wheeljack to get another one.”_

“THIS IS AMAZING I CAN ASK YOU QUESTIONS NOW!”

_“You can, but didn’t you already find that that would not be an appropriate endeavor. I’ll still answer your questions, but only if I would give the answer to any stranger I was meeting for the first time. Unlike Miko and Solar Flare I do not give my life away so easily.” Well that ruled out everything Bee wanted to ask._

“Solar Flare that’s Starcharger right, was that his old name? We call him Rodimus where I come from, but he changed it to that from something else when he had the matrix for a bit.”

_“Yes. That was his name when we were with the Guard. He changed it as a show of faith, it worked wonders with Lady Starscream. He still likes it when I call him by his original name though.”_

“ I think he likes anything you do. Where are we going now?” Final Light had been leading Bumblebee back through the halls.

_“To the morgue, you need a mask so we are going to see Aurora. Then we’re going to hit up the armory to get you a shield.”_

“ I have a face mask and I can even make it a full face mask I just hate wearing it because it gets stuffy.”

 _“Good, either way I want to say goodbye.”_ Aurora wasn’t happy with Final Lights decision.

_“Lady Starscream told you to stay put!”_

“She’s not my Lady, she can’t tell me what to do.”

_“But you’re not prepared to deal with the Empire's weapons or technology!”_

“..........................................................”

 _“I don’t care if you’re going to give him a shield I don’t want to lose another one because you scouts can never sit still. Bumblebee! Wouldn’t you rather stay with me, we can paint and play music and sculpt things!”_ It seemed that Final Light could keep his messages separate from Bumblebee when he wanted.

“They need my help, Final Light said they needed as many good mechs as possible and I may not have the best weapons but that’s the story of my life when it came to our war.”

“.............................................................................”

 _“But if you’re leaving today you will miss the funeral, Shockwave was your friend too. Don’t make me do this on my ow_ n!”

“..............................................”

_“Yes, of course I am but-”_

“......................................”

 _“You’re right, it’s your only chance. Come back in one piece this time alright.”_ Aurora rushed forward and dropped to her knees to pull Final Light and Bumblebee into a tight hug. _“We’ll have a special ceremony for Shockwave when you get back, and you don’t you dare come back with a scratch alright I am not sending you back to your own reality all scuffed up.”_ The hug and Aurora’s demands of caution lasted for quite some time, but eventually the CMO let up and the two headed off to the armory. Outside of which stood Megatron, even old and sleepy the gladiator was still imposing when awake. Bumblebee curled his servos and slowed his step, Final Light stopped as well. He waved at the imposing mech.

“ Final Light and hello to you young tear walker. Our Lady informed me of your arrival and she informed me of the plan. I’ll be staying for the funeral, but I will meet up with you and your team on Gravis 6. Is there anything special you think you will need?” Final Light shook his helm. “Good. Are you coming too tear walker?”

“Yes. I can fight for myself.”

“Good choice. It surely will be quite the show.”


	2. Parting Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE part 2. Fun fact while I love the idea of Knock Out being a weird mortician nun I have to say I if I got to make something cannon I would probably give Knock Out Final Lights backstory sans the T-cog removal. While it might not work for TFP it would be rather interesting for comics and such.

The ship was amazing, unlike the Nemesis or the Emissary of Peace Final Light’s ship had style. Bumblebee couldn’t help but explore after Final Light finished setting him up in a spare room, and boy was there plenty to look at. Every room was filled with treasures and relics from past journeys each probably held some sort of amazing story. Did Knock Out have a ship like this, did he have amazing adventures with fantastic stories to tell?

Bee pushed open the door to the washrack and found it already in use. Even with steam flooding the small space it was easy making out Final Light and Starcharger through the fog. Bee went unnoticed and watched somewhat enthralled as Final Light stripped Starcharger of his ruined paint job. The moment felt so intimate easily made so by Starchargers obvious attempts at flirting. “Honestly you let them ruin you! You used to be the very pride of the court and now...you could have easily made your own replacements.” As before with Aurora Bumblebee couldn’t hear Final Light’s responses. Whatever he said it made Starcharger happy..a little too happy. Bee had learned better so he quietly made his exit.

Entirely exhausted from his exploring Bumblebee headed back to his room, this strange new world was interesting but he really could do with a moment alone to collect his thoughts. What could be happening in his own reality right now, hopefully nothing bad. Knock Out had come back alone…would the other Autobots freak out and accuse the ex-Con of something he hadn’t done. It was highly likely, Magnus was still not fond of Knock Out...none of the team was…. well except Smokescreen but that was just because of the greenhorn's over confidence.

Even Ratchet still called daily to make sure nothing had gone wrong and the old medic had accidentally confided in Bee that he too didn’t trust the other medic but had only left the Bots in Knock Out’s care because it was easier than having to face a Cybertron without Optimus there to enjoy it with. He said he knew that if he hadn’t chosen to stay on earth Optimus would have and now that the Prime was gone he couldn’t stand the idea of reliving all of his old memories alone. Ratchet had faith that Knock Out wouldn’t cause the Autobots any trouble, he just didn’t trust the Con’s commitment to the team. Knock Out was a runner, and despite his lack of…. “decepticonyness” compared to the other Cons the young medic had earned his fair share of enemies from the war. This worried Bee the most, if Magnus lost his cool would Knock Out even be there when Bee got back?

There was a soft knock at the door. _“Bumblebee are you still awake?”_ That voice sent shivers up Bee’s spine, Final Light sounded exactly like Knock Out but he was so…..deadpan….so quiet...so distant. There were only a few times Bee had ever heard his own KO sound so….cold and Bee didn’t care to remember them. Still what did Final Light want at this late hour.

“Yeah, why what’s up?” Bee opened the door. Final Light stepped in, his movements quick yet perfectly paced and elegant. His chassis shimmered even in the low light and he smelled of expensive wax and oil just like Knock Out. For a mech who had suffered so much that Aurora called him broken Final Light made no mistake to even hint that he was somehow suffering from his scars.

 _“You need an upgrade on your blasters. I can’t in good faith send you into battle with what you have now. Fret not, while Aurora and the other members of the resistance have an issue with giving out advanced tech to tear walkers, I have no such qualms.”_ Bee was never the mech to turn down free upgrades even if he didn’t bother actively seeking them out.

“Cool, do what you need to do.” Final Light pulled a chair from it’s place beside the writing desk and moved it close to the bed.

 _“Such an easy patient, most tear walkers are paranoid and war torn but you seem downright cheerful Bumblebee. It is a nice change.”_ Final Light had a point, in a strange world, with a strange mech, maybe he should be suspicious but Bee honestly couldn’t take the rogue seriously with his barebones prosthetics and candy coated paint job there was just nothing menacing about him. Had there been a slight purr to the other mechs voice? Knock Out had flirted with Bee often when they had been enemies, but now he only used that tone of voice when he was making threats so it was strange to hear it with positive words.

“I can put up a fuss if you like.” Final Light’s laugh engulfed Bee’s processor like the deep bass of one of Mikos metal songs. Dark and spark stopping yet...inviting and familiar but almost fake like it had been practiced till perfection. Just like Knock Out’s. Bee had despised the Con’s laugh at first because it was so frightening, it had always stirred his spark, made his energon run cold but now hearing it...it just resonated deep and soothing.

 _“That will not be necessary, just switch to your gun for me and allow me to do what I do best.”_ Final Light had pulled a few things from his subspace and a set down a few tools. Bee felt his systems stutter for a moment...he wasn’t scared...but he had never gotten the chance to need Knock Out’s treatment so this strangely would be a first for the young warrior. This would be the first time ever he would be receiving treatment from the medic and for some reason it felt wrong. He should be sharing this moment with his Knock Out not some strange other world version of him. Primus could he be acting any sillier. Bee switched to his stingers and placed his servo onto Final Light’s.

“So...not to sound ungrateful but is this going to take long I wasn’t exactly powering down but I don’t really want to be sitting here for hours either?”

_“I will be quick.”_

“Ok, so umm...about those questions I was wondering how are you and Aurora related she said you were from the same caste?”

Final Light was silent for a moment, Bee wondered if that was just his polite way of refusing to answer the question. Bee was mistaken however as the young doctor was just focused more on the task at hand. “ _Yes we are, we have the luxury of being well born sparks; a rare occurrence even as early on as our war was. According to records our caste had long since been annihilated, recalled by the senate but for reasons only Primus knows we were still formed. The senate did not take this warning to spark however and simply put us to work as designers at the forge instead of whatever we had actually been forged to do. We both designed newer and newer models for cold-constructed mechs. I am sorry to say I never noticed her before or even during the war despite the fact that we worked the same job. She however noticed me and had a love for my designs. While not knowing her personally it turned out that in turn I was a huge fan of her work. I think because it was so different from my own, I built the bulkier mechs those for fighting and construction. She said she loved the way I could make such powerful mechs also look so tender. She worked on the more fragile mechs, such thin and wispy creatures with long digitips built for weaving metallic fibers into techtextiles or crafting the smallest components for weapons or computers. They were elegant and beautiful but as every pair of optics lit up you could see inside them something wild and hungry. It would only take them one swift motion to pierce through to a spark with those servos or perhaps to pluck out a mech’s fuel line like it was an errant wire in a bundle. I wish I had picked up Aurora’s idiosyncrasy, she would always keep an empty model of every new version she made, looking at her body of work all at once is simply breathtaking. We were after all at the spark of it artists but some considered us gods, with each new model we made an older model would either be replanted or recalled depending on how out-dated they were. I can’t say I blamed them for thinking that about us...it made me sick to create something new knowing full well I was damning another to death.”_

Bee didn’t know what to think, that sounded right up Knock Out’s alley. The Con had quite the artistic talent and was a decent engineer as well as a medic. “That sound’s like a really interesting job but why would you need to be a car for that and Aurora what does she even turn into she’s so thin she can’t have much to her even with how tall she is.”

_“I don’t know I have always had wheels but I changed myself during the war. However before the rebellion the senate removed my transformation cog, Aurora received a similar treatment and so her and I have never seen our forged alt-modes. The t-cog I obtained during the war is no longer mine and Aurora never bothered, she was never curious enough.”_

“You can’t transform either, how are you still functioning!” Final Light picked up Bee’s other servo. Aurora had not been kidding about the medic’s skill.

_“It’s hard to miss something you barely had or used, my alt-mode was one of necessity for getting across battlefields I never derived much enjoyment from it.”_

“That’s crazy it’s so freeing….but I can’t speak for everyone.” Knock Out always acted so proud of his alt-mode but was that just for show...to fit an image the Doctor wanted to portray. This was starting to mess with Bee’s processor, just because Final Light and Knock Out were similar didn’t mean they were the same mech entirely.

 _“I am sure to most mechs it is freeing...to have another version of themselves that they can become should one existence become too troublesome.”_ Bumblebee had never thought of it that way but in a way Final Light was pretty on point, Bee did always end up driving off whenever things got too difficult or tiring to deal with. It was comforting and natural and looking back on it when he had been missing his own t-cog it had been the thing he had missed the most. He had needed the use of his guns and his wheels to chase down and dispatch the enemy but it had been the loss of that strange comfort that had upset him the most.

Was Knock Out like this... deep and philosophical, was there more to the cherry medic than just his perfect paint job and his sweet talk. Bee knew there was, there had to be but was he really anything like Final Light at all. The medic was done, he stood to leave.

 _“You are all set, it will take three cycles to get to our destination so don’t be tempted to hide in your room the entire trip. Miko generally sounds the call when I give out rations but since you are not on our schedule feel free to ask anytime you’re feeling low. Are there any other burning questions you have for me?”_ Bumblebee had plenty but exhaustion was pulling at him, his processor already full to the brim with new experiences and knowledge, it was time for a nice recharge.”

“Nope I think I’m good for tonight.” Final Light nodded but he seemed hesitant to leave. “Is there anything you want to ask me?”

 _“You said you were tired I can ask later….,”_ Bee rested his elbows on his knees and held his helm in his servos while he fluttered his optics inquisitively as if to say ‘Go on’. _“It is a rather stupid question but...in your world am I….is he….was it worth it? Is he free....does he enjoy his existence?”_ What a sad question, Bee didn’t quite know how to respond. Knock Out seemed happy, whenever he wasn’t skulking in his room. Was he free though, he was usually under Ultra Magnus’ constant surveillance so Bee had to say no. Was he better off than he was with the Decepticons well, Bee wanted to think so. _“Forgive me, I told you it was a stupid question. You already said that despite your interest the two of you were not that close, asking you to quantify his happiness is...silly.”_ Final Light didn’t give Bee a chance to respond, he left without a final word. Bee thought about going after the mech but decided against it, he really did want to just lie down and recharge.

Bee had never liked space travel much, it was always so empty and structureless. There were no schedules or times or even duties it was just sit and wait till the ship got to wherever it needed to go. On one servo it was relaxing to have a nice break from the taxing life he was used to but on the other it was also maddening for a mech like Bee who so rarely often sat still for more than a few hours at best. So after a few good hours of recharge Bee began to wander again. The ship was massive for a personal cruiser and with every room like a museum there was no lack of things to occupy him. Eventually Bee stumbled upon a rather large library and was lost for hours, it took his persistent warning systems to drag him from the place to search for Final Light to get some fuel but Bee made a mental note of where the room had been.

The others were sitting in a large common room playing another card game except for Final Light the mech he actually needed. “Hey guys where’s Final Light I don’t want to bother him but I’m running on empty.”

Miko looked up from her hand, “Wow Bumblebee, so needy how dare you.” Rumble scoffed at the girl’s sarchasm.

“You don’t need the Boss to get you fuel like a damn new build it’s in the cabinet over there. Take what you need but don’t be greedy that’s the Boss private stash.”

“Are we supposed to be taking energon from his private stash?” Rumble gave Bumblebee a deadpan glare.

“Do you really think I would tell you to take it if we weren’t supposed to, what part about working for free don’t you understand?”

“I got it. I just can’t believe they didn’t even bother to give you guys rations you are soldiers after all.”

“That’s where you are wrong tear walker we are not soldiers we are rogues; pay for play; and everything is currency when you’re as strapped for resources as the resistance is.”

Bumblebee made a noncommittal noise, this place was starting to suck more and more. Even though the resistance was doing the right thing being apart of it sounded like a chore. Just throwing one’s life away cycle after cycle for nothing but a beating and a bad meal. Sure the Autobot cause hadn’t gone any better but at least Optimus made it sound important so mechs wanted to help. Still they had been at this for a long time, maybe there just wasn’t any room for that sort of thing left. You either wanted to help or you didn’t, at least you knew what you were getting into. Bumblebee sipped his energon cube, was Final Light having second thoughts. He had already sacrificed himself enough for the resistance and having ties with the empire...rather personal ties….it must not be easy to forget how good of a life it had been even at the expense of others. Bee made his way back to the library full and ready to waste another who knew how long by himself.

* * *

 

“Wowee mister have you not moved from this spot this entire time?” Miko pulled Bee from his lull, he had been listening to an audio book. ‘The Primal Destiny’ an autobiography of Optimus’ rise to power read by Optimus himself. “Interested in learning about the enemy are we, you don’t have to worry about that, Optimus is kind of like Megatron nowadays just a sad tired old mech in charge of leading the people. Elita is the real problem. Don’t worry you won’t have to deal with either one of them this is going to be a stealth mission if we can help it.” Bee hadn’t exactly been listening to the book for it’s story.

“Can’t really say that I care much about that Miko, I just….it’s been awhile since I’ve heard Optimus’ voice. I know it’s weird for you but...it was nice hearing it again even if it’s not perfect it’s something.” Bee turned off the player as Miko pulled up a chair.

“Was OP a cool dude in your reality?” Bee nodded.

“He was my mentor but he was everyone’s mentor too, he wanted to make sure everyone was safe and even after the worst he was still the same mech. He never gave up and he took every failure really hard even though there was no one to blame. He made doing the right thing easy or at least I always thought it was easy, even through the rough times. I don’t know how mechs like Aurora do it when she’s always getting beat down.”

“Dude Aurora is like a saint but she also hates the empire like nobody else. Which is so weird because her and the Boss are just... they don’t seem connected to really anyone or anything. You might think that’s weird because of the Boss has us and then his thing with Magnus but he never talks about it or seems like he misses Magnus at all and as for us like he’s our boss and we know he cares about us but he’s just not there most of the time. Aurora has the crew and spends all of her time making sure they are well and safe and happy but at the end of the cycle they are just...her job...even if she tries not to act like it. It’s like they don’t know what else to do with their lives so they might as well do this. They never talk about themselves, or what they want, or what they miss, or what they need and neither one of them get’s caught up in the past or the future. They treat every cycle like it’s the only one that matters and then it might as well have never happened. It’s like they’re ungrounded...like they’re missing a part of them. The Boss more than Aurora, at least that’s what Starcharger is always saying. I couldn’t tell you what the Boss was like before he joined the resistance. Just that he was smoking hot and every mech in the court wanted to like...obliterate Magnus for taking him off the market at such a young age. You know fun gossipy stuff. Aurora has always been caring and sweet but the only thing she ever gets really passionate about is Cybertron and well...tear walkers but pretty much same deal with before the war though no clues whatsoever. It’s kind of a bummer since I’ve known these guys for so long but hey it’s tough for them too I guess.”

“Kind of lost you there, but I understand where they might be coming from. I loved my time on Earth and all the memories and connections I made there but I still really wanted to go home to Cybertron but now that I’m back on Cybertron I realize it doesn’t feel like a “home”. Sure it’s nice to be back but I lived my entire life fighting so to me Cybertron is just a familiar battleground but for my friends it’s a place where they feel they belong. So for Aurora the last place she felt right was Cybertron but for Final Light maybe he’s never felt right anywhere.”

“Whoah man getting real deep on me now.”

“Well what about you, you didn’t feel like staying on your new planet so you stayed where you felt right.” Miko nodded in agreement.

“Guess you have a point,” Miko paused for a moment, “I am totally done with the introspective scrap though we should go hang out with the others, or are you really that interested in listening to that audiobook and moping about your losses.”

Miko really was the same no matter the reality, it was nice to have her brash nature to bring him up. “Not that you guys aren’t fun but I don’t think Rumble really wants me around and I don’t want to deal with him to be honest.”

Miko laughed, “Yeah he’s being a baby. It’s just that he’s had some run-ins with Trackerjacket and while personally I don’t think you two look anything alike...I guess it’s enough to weird him out. Maybe it’s your voice...that’s sort of a big thing for spies.”

“So he was a spy too, what made him leave Soundwave?”

“Simple debt story….Final Light saved his aft from getting snuffed by the Guard.”

“So Rumble is just that devoted to whoever he’s working for?”

“Haha, no. He’s got a pretty bad crush on the Boss but his affections are always getting trumped by Starcharger’s blatetent wooing. It’s not looking good for either of them though, I don’t think the Boss can move on from Magnus. He just gives Starcharger more attention because Starcharger is a brat. They were also pretty close when the Boss was in the Guard. Starcharger was Ultra Magnus’ ward so that made the Boss like Starcharger’s weird mom, but not like a real mom more like those step-moms that are always super nice to the weird adopted kid, that kind of mom.”

“Got it...I think.”

“You really shouldn’t let it get to you though, he’ll get over it. He’s just in an extra bad mood because Starcharger’s been rubbing shit in his face since the Boss helped fix up SC’s paint job. They are like children fighting over the Boss’ affection it’s so weird sometimes. They used to be able to deal with each other a lot better when the Boss had an actual faceplate because he would dole out forehead smooches like nobodies business, but now it’s like a competition between them. I kind of miss those days too it was nice seeing the Boss smile even if it was kind of phony.”

“I don’t want to sound mean because he was pretty good looking before whatever happened to him but seriously how can they be fighting over him now! I can sort of see Rumble but despite whatever sort of past they have if Starcharger is anything like Rodimus there would be just no way..no way!”

“I KNOW RIGHT!”, Miko leaned onto the table, fully engrossed with the conversation once again, “So like Rumble had a huge thing for Soundwave at one point but it was super weird for him because Soundwave is just legendary and they had that weird master and ward thing going on right. Then Rumble got caught but Soundwave didn’t save him, he refused because he was so confident that Rumble could save himself.”

“Oh no….”

“Yeah so after like three cycles Frenzy was losing it so he begged me to convince the Boss to help so I did. Rumble was in pretty bad condition so he spent a pretty long time with the Boss because the he was still the CMO at this point. So Rumble sort of got that weird hurt/comfort kind of crush but that was just how it started it’s pretty serious for him now even though he doesn't like to admit it. Anyway backtracking…so Rumble got better but it was super awkward between Soundwave and Rumble after that because Soundwave felt terrible and he just wanted to give Rumble some space and time to get better because Soundwave is such a hippy dippy like Aurora and the Guard had f**ked Rumble straight up. Soundwave was totally in the right because Rumble was still messed up mentally and stuff. So he wouldn’t let him go on missions and stuff and was super curt and distant because he thought Rumble was pissed at him or that being forced to hear about work would just mess him up more.”

“I know how this goes.”

“Exactly, Rumble just felt so betrayed and felt like such a loser because he thought Soundwave didn’t think he was competent enough or that he saw Rumble as a disgrace or whatever. So things got horrible between them and eventually Rumble gave up and just went to the Boss and begged Final Light if he could help around the med bay and go on missions with him and the Boss was like sure do what you want and Rumble got super close. Soundwave and Rumble cleared things up ages ago but Rumble just realised he liked our line of work better.”

“See now you’re making me feel bad for thinking he was just a dipstick.”

“Oh no don’t worry he totally is but he’s our dipstick, our poor sexually frustrated dipstick. So when Starcharger first came into the picture and was starting to get all ‘mmmmm Boss mmmm’ you know, I was like h**l no Rumble has worked too hard. It’s already tough enough to get mechs to take minibots seriously and Starcharger was just some douche from the Guard so it was easy to hate him. But like then after getting to know Starcharger it’s really f**king easy to see that he has some serious daddy issues of his own and that he sort of relies on Final Light emotionally. I can’t really define what it is for him, but I can tell you half of the reason is because the Boss willingly strokes Starcharger’s ego. Like to the creepy point sometimes and Starcharger just….unhhh he just needs it to function sometimes. It’s wonderful and so amusing to me.”

“I’m really not surprised.” Bee didn’t bother to pause the girl to define whatever “daddy issues” were. He just made his best guess with the given context clues.

“So yeah now I can’t really pick a side and the Boss doesn’t help because he does whatever he needs to to get Starcharger to do what he wants and SC knows this and is perfectly fine with the situation but he’s a brat so he likes to shove it in Rumbles face. Whereas Rumble can’t help having feelings for the Boss and he wants to just say something but he knows the Boss is just such….he’s just such a whatever mech it’s infuriating sometimes because Rumble can’t just handle being some mechs ‘whatever’ you get what I’m putting down Bumblebee.”

“Sort of, I don’t really understand how ‘whatever’ is acting as a descriptor though.”

“Don’t get all proper english on me here Bumblebee I never finished High School thanks to these butts and got my higher learning using a gun and making artillery.” She paused for a moment and tried to round up some examples, “It’s just he’s so, Oh my arm was just blown off in battle...whatever time to keep fighting, Oh my ex-lover is trying to kill me...whatever have to get out of this little situation, Oh my friend just died...whatever death is constant I still have things that need to get done, Oh I’ve got two hot mechs who I know want to siphon me off every time they look at my crotch and I care about them enough and I’ve made enough of my own moves on them to know I would probably enjoy that situation but I’m me so….whatever I’m sure they’ll move on. Do you need me to continue ‘cause I’ve got more?”

Bee was just stifling his laughter, he made a mental note for when he got back to ask Wheeljack to get cracking on tech for the humans, a normal human lifespan wasn’t enough for Miko and it would be a travesty to not have a version of immortal Miko in his own timeline. “I’m good I get where you’re coming from now, Knock Out can be a bit like that himself especially about the dead, that’s just like a defense mechanism for him though. There’s also been a few times when he’s passed out from ignoring his fuel warnings because he continuously overrides them to trick his body into thinking it’s ok. It’s such a weird habit for such a self-centered mech like him.”

“OH MY GOD RUMBLE DOES THAT AND IT’S CRAZY TERRIFYING! Even worse he JUST did that to me today. He was glaring at you the entire time you were fueling up so after you left I was like Rumble are you low and he just scoffs at me for treating him like the sparkling that he is and then not ten minutes later he just goes dark on me. I don’t know what his deal is!”

“I’ve learned to tell with Knock Out because he’ll just start doing the same thing over and over again like if he’s typing he’ll write the same word over and over again. Seriously though I want you to guess how low you think he’s gotten before he just can’t function anymore just please guess for me.”

“I don’t know Rumble is tiny and he can get down to like ten before he just does something like stands up and just... that’s it. So I’m guessing twenty because he’s like the Boss’s other world self or whatever.”

“Five percent and at eight he’s still mostly functional and he can fully function at ten as long as it stays there. I turn into a grump as soon as I hit fourty. What do you have to live through where that just becomes the norm for a mech I swear! It makes no sense for a mech like Knock Out and what’s weird is that according to the Vehicons he would do it all the time when he was working on the Nemesis. That was the Con ship, and the CONS had ALL the energon ALL OF IT, AND HE WON’T TALK ABOUT IT! HOW DO YOU JUST FORGET TO FUEL UP? It’s SO AGGRAVATING! Our nicer medic Ratchet…..he threw a fit if we went under thirty...I just...the Decepticons are so messed up.”

“That sounds like Wrecker training like, they’re trained to function at a “solid” fifteen percent and that’s it they can’t go over. Then when they get back from their missions Impactor just buys them all high-grade and they get trashed. I don’t know how they live like that.”

“That’s the exact opposite of how our Wreckers work because all they drink is high-grade because it lasts you longer. So they drink a revolting amount of high-grade and then head off to fight. As the war got worse they couldn’t do it any more but..uhnn so many stories….so many bad choices...Wheeljack could write a bestseller.”

“Man...what a lifestyle.”

“Yeah I guess.”

* * *

 

“WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY WE’RE HERE!” Bumblebee was awoken by the sultry sound of Miko’s screaming. “Look out your windows and see that beautiful overindulgence and over compensation of the Cybertronian empire!”

Bumblebee pulled himself from the rather plush padded berth, one more thing he needed to add to the list of things he was going to ask for as soon as he got back to his reality. Miko hadn’t been kidding looking out onto the strange landscape of Gravis 6 Bee felt a strange sting in his spark. It wasn’t all that unfamiliar, the shimmering city decked out in colorful buntings and floating lights looked just like Cybertron always did in old history books. “It looks amazing.”

“Yeah you f**kers are all the same, you see a shiny metal city and you wet yourselves. You wanna know what’s really great about being on this headache inducing kaleidoscope planet?”

“Sure what?”

“Well Bumblebee I will tell you that it’s because I GET TO WEAR MY DELIGHTFUL SUNGLASSES! Try and tell me I do not look like I just came straight out of an 80’s action movie with my robot arm and my weird space leather pants and my sleek space jacket and my bitchin glasses! Throw in my space blaster and I am ready to make cheesy puns and use way too much ammo on enemies who are right in front of me. TELL ME BUMBLEBEE, are you ready to save some nerds and get yourself back home!”

“Yeah!”

“That was pitiful, ARE YOU READY TO BEAT UP RICH SUCKERS AND LOOT THE BEST STARSHIP IN THE ROYAL FLEET!”

“Yea-no!”

“Right, right you’re a little goody two shoes aren’t you. ARE YOU READY TO SAVE AN ENTIRE RACE OF BEINGS FROM MAKING PROBABLY THE WORST DECISION OF THEIR LIVES!”

“Let’s do it!”

“You are really lacking the energy Bee, but I guess if that’s the best you can do.”

“It’s because I need a pair of super cool sunglasses like you to really feel the hype.”

Miko couldn’t hide the smile on her face. “Do you haaaaave to leave like are you sure you don’t want to stay and be a mercenary like us because I know that word usually puts people off but we’re cool mercenaries.”

“I really do I’m honestly worried they have Knock Out on lockdown and Magnus is just losing it because poor Knock Out has zero answers.”

“Oh wow yeah we have to get you home especially if your boyfriend is in danger. Let’s go.” Miko pulled him along through the halls. In the small meeting room everyone was all suited up. It was always strange for Bee, who had been a soldier since he could remember to see mechs with guns that weren’t built into their bodies, but all of Final Lights team had servo held guns and quite a variety of them to boot.

“How are we not going to get caught, you guys look like you’re here to kill mechs.”

“It’s space tear walker, you’re the one who looks weird why does your whole servo turn into a gun. How many times have you accidentally shot yourself in the face?”

“Oh that’s the weirdest thing to you, Megatron’s got a gun on his arm.”

“Yeah attached to it, that’s totally different than having your servo turn into a gun.”

“It’s not weird, it’s practical!”

“Yeah, all right.” as Final Light stepped in Rumble visibly tensed, “This is it you slaggers it’s time to go over the plan. So we’re going to make our way to the ceremony at the center of the city, the Boss and Lord Megatron are going to make a scene while we slip onto the Soliton and locate our crewmates. Once they are located Starcharger will open a tear and get them out and onto the Galaxy Breaker when they are all safe Starcharger will comm me and I will sound the call. If you are not back on the ship by the time I get onto the ship you are out of luck because I will be leaving, that includes you tear walker I won’t risk my life waiting around because you wanted to be included. So for that not to be a problem at all, you are going to be with Starcharger and you are going to go through the tear with the construction crew. Any questions?”

“Uhh yeah pretty big one, if you can open tears then why are we here aside from the fact that your friends need saving?”

“Yeah that might seem confusing, I can do tears but not as well as Soundwave who can just go wherever he want’s I can only open them within a certain radius and I certainly can’t do it across like dimensions. I’m just a living ground bridge and like... not even a cool one, I also can’t go through my own tears so…. that’s also a problem.”

“Enough said I was just curious.”

“Alright with that out of the way, any more questions…..no, good!” The group filed out, as Final Light passed Bee he tapped the younger mech’s shoulder.

_“Face mask Bumblebee, we wouldn’t want Trackerjacket to catch a glance at you.”_

Out into the bright light of Gravis 6 Bee was the only one who seemed impressed, the others were somber, even Miko glared at the glittering city with disdain. The deeper into the city they got the more and more opulent the streets were. What he had thought were lights were actually huge floating gems refracting the light every which way and plastered on building after building were extravagant banners bearing the symbol of the royal court. It was unsettling to see the Autobot brand everywhere but also strangely uplifting, despite the way they had gone about it these Cybertronians had lived on and persevered, it sort of made Bee hopeful for his own reality.

The center of the city was a large bay and the royal court had spared no expense in their attempt to show off to the mechs of Gravis 6. Streets lined with faux pillars and high arches decorated with scenes from both Cybertronian and Gravisite history. Crystal statues and bridges were artistically breathtaking. Colorful tents and stalls were all selling all sorts of strange treats and favors. Everywhere Bee turned it was a show, it was so garish and lively that Bee couldn’t help but love it. Final Light caught on to him eventually, it wasn’t hard with the young mech lagging behind every second to get a better look at a stall or an arch. Bee hadn’t even noticed how far behind he had gotten. _“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Bumblebee but yellow is a fairly popular color here, are you trying to get left behind?”_ Bee felt a hot wash of embarrassment rush over his faceplate, he was acting like a sparkling.

“I’m sorry, I-”

_“You have never experienced a festival like this young one?” Bee shook his helm. “Would you like anything?”_

“What?”

_“There is no harm in enjoying the frivolity of life sometimes and though my team keeps up a cold front there have been plenty of times where we have indulged ourselves by participating in the Courts festivities before completing our mission. Miko likes to call us party crashers.”_

“I couldn’t do that..it would feel wrong they’re the enemy.” Final Light laughed, dark and chilling in the warm bright weather.

_“Enjoy yourself, this experience is usually once in a lifetime and only for a very select few.” Final Light pulled a small purse from his subspace and handed it over to Bee. “The wedding is set to start in two hours we are just going to meet up with Megatron and locate the Soliton, there is no reason you can’t have some fun and relieve me of some of my ill-gotten gains. Just make sure to stay safe alright.”_

It didn’t take much more to convince Bumblebee and the young mech quickly found himself backtracking to a stall that had caught his attention. It didn’t take him long to get there, the lanky vendor smiled at him as he stepped into the tent. The shop was full of tiny figures and toys beautifully handcrafted and amazingly intricate. There were many figures of strange mechs and there was even some done of mechs he found familiar but what had really caught his eye were the amazing fauna figurines, somehow they moved on there own, with such bright and colorful palettes and so many moving parts they might as well have been alive. Bee wanted to buy all of them but settled on a spiny looking feline creature with a wings, a spiky back and a long feathery tail. The vendor eagerly talked Bumblebee’s audial off as he showed Bee how the toy worked teaching Bee how to load the tiniest energon spheres into the creature's chest giving it a tiny false spark of its own.

Bee was lost in the excitement of it all as he ran through the streets enjoying the views and the crowds of mechs enjoying their lives. It was nothing he had ever had the chance to experience before in his life and he wanted to relish every second of it. Something fragrant and delicious caught his attention and with low tanks Bee found himself lured into the stall. The bright blue femm working the stall loaded him up with free samples and sweet words till Bee left the stall with three bags of colorful treats and no idea what half of them were. As he made his way through the streets he suddenly felt a heavy servo on his shoulder. A strange shiver ran through him. “Enjoying the festival young one.” Bee tried to calm his spark as he turned to meet Megatron.

“I’m sorry Final Light said it was ok.” Bee looked like a sparking caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to but he couldn’t help notice that Megatron was holding his own bag a somber smile on his face.

“I have no problem with it, would you like to sit with me and enjoy the festive atmosphere?” Even in this reality the Gladiator’s voice was still just as raw and terrifying his demeanor sinister despite his tired optics but Bee found himself nodding and following the Con off to a quiet spot to sit. Comfortably seated by the water the two ate their snacks. “It’s times like these that cause me to miss my old life despite knowing I have chosen the correct path. One has to admit to themselves Lady Elita knows how to throw a festival.”

“This is my first time going to something like this, it’s….kind of a shame we are going to have to mess it up.”

“It is, but this union will doom the Gravisites as it has doomed others, this is not the first time Lady Elita has done this. Her daughters are in charge of many of this galaxy's most influential territories thanks to their arranged unions. I am afraid nothing we do here however will actually stop this wedding, the Gravisites were the ones who originally brought up the idea they wanted to be part of the empire. They are smarter than they let on which will lead to their downfall in the end.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The empire is strong and can be very helpful and even kind but at the root of it they are selfish and while this union may appear to be a winning endeavor at the start the mechs of Gravis 6 will soon find themselves overwhelmed by the empire’s desires.” Bumblebee didn’t quite understand but the hidden dangers of imperialism were not unknown to him. “It is time we get into place, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Bumblebee found Starcharger just outside a large pavilion, he was watching mechs cross the large bridge to the small island out beyond the bay a bit where the actual ceremony was going to take place. He had a grousing look on his face clearly unhappy as he watched the dapper mechs and femm make their way across the bridge.

“Something wrong? Don’t think your paintjob is up to snuff enough for these guys?”

This got a laugh out of the jet, “Honestly just wish I could see what’s so damn amazing that all of these slaggers are practically wetting themselves over it.”

“I mean I know it must be old news to mechs like you but I think it’s pretty cool. It’s just probably really out of the norm for mechs like them, plus who doesn't like a celebration? I know we shouldn’t have too much fun here but that doesn’t mean we can’t sort of celebrate ourselves, we’re going to break your friends out of the evil royal court’s clutches you can celebrate that.”

“Is it all colorful and gaudy with servo made aluminum flowers all over the place? Starcharger hadn’t intended Bumblebee to hear that but the Autobot felt embarrassment flood his senses regardless. Starcharger was blind.

“Yeah….it’s how I imagine a festival would go in my own reality. Honestly though the smell of it all is the best part, I love the smell of the sea. The mercury and the copper in the water makes it pink and glittery.”

Starcharger hummed in agreement, “It does smell nice here and there’s a ton of wild animals to mess around with. I was petting a wild turbofox for an hour.”

“Are all tear walkers blind or just you?”

“I think it’s a common trait, Soundwave is, Frenzy is, Trackerjacket is. The processor just can’t handle it or whatever...shorts out something in there, replaces one sense with another. The difference between me and them though is they were prepared for it. They knew what they could be sacrificing to gain a power that they wanted. It was hard for me, it’s not all fun and games in the beginning it’s like being stuck in your own personal pit. It made me weak in the optics of the court, made Ultra Magnus ashamed of me, made my life unbearable. I was going to be Prime and after my accident...they didn’t even want me around. I didn’t save Final Light after Magnus lost it... he saved me. Saw me in the solvent shower doped up trying to blow my own fuse.”

Bumblebee couldn’t find the right words to say so he went for the default. “I’m sorry Starcharger.”

Starcharger scrunched his face trying to hold back his feelings, “It’s whatever, not your problem.”

“I know you like Final Light better but why didn’t you go work with Soundwave, didn’t he help you use your powers?”

“Nope, Aurora did. She’s been blind her whole life and she has had to do way more intricate scrap living with her disability. She taught me how to live my life they way I wanted to...Soundwave might be a legendary hero but spy life just isn’t for me and like you said I wanted to be with Final Light.”

“Aurora is blind too but she’s the CMO?”

“I know right! She’s awesome and the resistance treats her like slag even though I am pretty sure she could do some serious damage. Girls got some powers of her own she’s just better at keeping them secret.”

Suddenly music began to swell over the area the ceremony had started without them noticing. “Shouldn’t we be on the island, the weddings already started, how are we going to know when to go?”

“We’re right where we need to be, don’t worry you’ll know when to move.”

Over the swell of music a rough booming voice called out over the area, the fact that a mech like Megatron could be heard from this far away was a testament to his skill as an orator.

“CITIZENS OF GRAVIS 6 I COME TO YOU WITH A MESSAGE OF WARNING. YOU LOOK UPON THIS LOVELY CELEBRATION WITH HOPEFUL OPTICS BUT YOU ARE BLIND TO THE FUTURE OF THE DESTRUCTION THAT IT WILL HERALD UNTO YOU. HEED MY WORDS AND FORGIVE ME FOR MY ACTIONS WE DO WHAT WE MUST TO PROTECT ALL FROM CYBERTRONIAN TYRANNY!” Laser fire already filled the sky and screams of civilians filled the air.

“That’s our cue.” The two ran through the streets and Bee only just witnessed the rush of mechs fleeing trying to make their way back over the bridge. Soon the streets became cluttered the panic starting to set in on the mainland those who had not seen what had happened on the island getting caught up in the confusion and fear. Starcharger had no trouble navigating through the chaos and eventually a massive ship came into view. Starcharger paused to comm Rumble, “What’s the status? Ok we’ll be there.”

Starcharger grabbed Bee’s servo and tugged him along, the gesture was irritating while outside the ship but as they pried open the entrance bay doors and started deeper in Bee was glad to keep close to the jet. Despite being much fancier and much larger than any ship Bee had ever seen it was still just as daunting with nothing but hall after hall of monotonous looking hallways and layouts; starships were a scouts worse nightmare.

“It’s ok, I know this place like the back of my servo I lived on this ship remember.” Bumblebee’s EM field must have given him away but he couldn’t help feeling lost and confused as he was dragged along at a lightning pace.

“Miko said this was supposed to be a stealth mission why did Megatron make such a scene?”

“It is a stealth mission...for us. It’s easy to be stealthy when all of the heavy hitters are out shooting down the most dangerous mechs the resistance has to offer?”

“Mechs? Is Final Light there too?”

“You bet he is, who else is going to give the Guard a run for their credits!”

Bee spotted Rumble fidgeting outside of a door Starcharger ran up to him. “What are you doing I thought you said they were in the holding cells!”

“They are so go get them!”

“What are you doing then?”

“Look inside.” Starcharger peaked through the holofield window.

“So what it’s the secondary med bay?”

“Last bed back corner.” The jet looked again.

“No way, but they said they had the body!”

“Well either it was a trap set up by the empire or the higher ups doing some shady scrap either way we need to get him out of there.”

Bee felt at a loss, “Who’s in there?”

Starcharger looked at him with a worried expression, “Shockwave.”

“You two continue the mission I’ll call Final Light and Miko and get this slagging door open.”

“Alright let’s go Bumblebee.”

The two continued downward to the holding cells. The mechs they were looking for were easy to find even in this world Scrapper and the other Construction crew members were still bright green and obvious. Mixmaster jumped up as soon as he saw Starcharger’s flashy chassis round the corner.

“We didn’t think they would actually send anyone to get us!” The others got to their peds as well relief and joy in their optics. Something confused Bee though, the Constructicons were rather bulky mechs and the holding cells didn’t look like much. A few flimsy bars were nothing to mechs who could rip apart a mech with their bare servos. As Bee got closer though he could see the faint pink glow of an energy field, hopefully Starcharger had a plan because there would be no blasting their way through that.

“Don’t be so pessimistic Mixmaster you know we’re always looking out for the important mechs of the resistance. Stand back a bit for me alright.” Starcharger squared himself and vented deeply a few times. Suddenly the mech’s optics flashed a brilliant lavender and bright tear began to rip through reality. Starcharger held the tear and slowly made it bigger pulling it wide as he moved his servos, in the shimmering fog Bee could see the interior of the Galaxy Breaker. It was just like Starcharger had said a walking groundbridge. “Alright head through and hide somewhere safe just in case I’ll be sending Bumblebee here through to keep you guys safe as soon as I get all of you to the ship.”

They didn’t need any instruction the Constucticons were most eager to be free from their prison. As Scavanger disappeared from sight Starcharger’s optics dimmed and the tear closed. The jet doubled over and vented heavily, Bee quickly rushed over to offer the mech his support. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine just give me a klick ok then I’ll send you through” Starcharger froze a comm coming through.

“ASSISTANCE REQUIRED-” Rumble was screaming, panic clear in his voice “CONTROL ROOM-” There was a high pitched shriek and the sounds of clashing metal and laser fire. “TRACKERJACKET!”

“We gotta go.” Starcharger pulled himself off Bee and set off down the hallway worry in his optics leaving Bee stumbling to catch up to him.

“What’s up?”

“Rumble needs assistance.” The control room was up top and on the other end of the ship, by the time they got there lights and warnings were blaring all around them. Rumble was curled up on the floor venting wetly a small puddle of energon forming around him. “RUMBLE!” Starcharger rushed forward and scooped the minicon into his arms.

Rumble groaned in pain at the sudden movement his arms tightening around himself. He looked up at Starcharger with a forced grin on his faceplate. “Stupid slagger got me by surprise and sounded the alarm, he’s probably already got the rest of the guard on their way back here. We still need to get Shockwave, we can’t leave him behind not if his sparks still lit. The doors are open all you gotta do it get to him through a tear.”

“You first. Bumblebee Hook’s a medic, take Rumble to him for me and come back I’ll keep the tear open alright?” Bee nodded and took the minicon from Starcharger. As the tear formed Bee ran through the familiar scene of the Galaxy Breaker forming around him. Finding Hook had proven to be a bit of a problem since Starcharger had told them to hide but the Constructicons were not the most illusive mechs thanks to their large size, Bee found them holding up in one of the larger storage rooms trying their best to keep out of sight. Making his way back he could still see the tear and through the fog Starcharger still holding it open, behind the struggling mech guardsmen appeared they stared at Starcharger for a moment and realizing they had caught the mech unaware unleashed a barrage of laser fire right at his back. Bee screamed out hoping the jet would hear him.

“Starcharger look out!” Bumblebee reached through the tear as Starcharger turned on his attackers just in time to roll away but with the jets attention pulled away the tear closed. A white hot searing pain engulfed his arm and Bumblebee reeled back in horror to find his entire forearm and servo gone, his elbow joint ragged and dripping energon. Bee howled in pain as he clamped his good servo over the wound but he didn’t have time to cry about it Starcharger needed backup.

* * *

 

Starcharger couldn’t hear Bee calling through the rift but he could feel a rush of warmth coming at his back, he turned and dodged quickly just in time. Motormaster ceased fire and the rest of his team followed in suite, the truck laughing as he sneered at the rebel. “Well look what we have here, Breakdown, Wildrider hold him!” The other guards rushed forward as instructed and with nowhere to run in the small space. The jet tried to make a break for it as Breakdown tripped over the disembodied arm lying on the ground but was quickly yanked back by Wildrider and slammed against the control panel a few times. Motormaster and the others crowded in taking their own swings at him. Starcharger tried to fight back but Motormaster and his team were too strong.

Dragstrip yanked the jet from the floor and slammed him hard into the wall snickering. Grabbing at Starcharger's thin wrists he pulled them over the smaller mech’s head leaving the jet exposed and defenceless. Dragstrip was never much of a fighter though he liked to exert his power in a different manner. The racer slid one of his knees between Starcharger's thighs and ground it hard against the jets codpiece. With his other servo he grabbed at Starcharger’s face forcing him to look at the other mech. “Long time no see Solar Flare, Primus I’ve missed those pretty optics,” Dragstrip swallowed hard and chuckled darkly, “Among other things.” He slid his servo from Starcharger's face to the seam of the jet’s hip caressing the sensitive spot for a moment before ramming his claws deep tearing sensitive wires as he tried to wrench off Starcharger’s leg. “Like the way you scream.” The jet did scream, he screamed and thrashed as the guard’s claws sunk deeper and pulled harder exposing more precious wires and fuel lines till he finally got what he wanted. Starcharger howled as his leg was torn off, tears streaming down his face as the other guards laughed around him.

Suddenly Breakdown's heavy fist connected with Dragstrip's head and the racer was knocked back. Motormaster turned on the scout and screamed “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!”

“Magnus told us not to do any real damage, besides with Smokescreen dead he’s the next in line for Prime even if he is a defector. We have to tell Magnus we have him.”

Motormaster’s face was sour, “FINE, go get him then!” Breakdown made a swift exit but as soon as the scout was out of audial range the leader turned back to Starcharger. “The asymmetry your frame is just so garish now don’t you agree Dragsrip?” The guard pulled himself to his peds grinning audial to audial as he nodded. “Then by all means rip the other one off.” Starcharger screamed and cried out for someone, anyone, but no one came.

* * *

 

Bumblebee could hear screaming but with all the other noise it was hard to tell where it was coming from. As he raced along the halls he realized that it was only getting louder as he got closer to the control room. “STARCHARGER!”

“BUMBLEBEE!” it was weak and rough but at least the jet was holding on. As the control room came into sight Bee clung to the walls his blaster at the ready, there were way too many heavy hitters in that room for Bee to take on his own but Starcharger needed him. He turned to be square with the entrance and opened fire. For a blissful second the guards were confused it seemed that Bumblebee looked enough like Trackerjacket to cause some doubt but the heavy laser fire cleared up any of that and Motormaster fired back. With all of his focus on Motormaster Bee didn’t expect to have his legs pulled out from under him. As soon as he hit the ground he was dragged into the room and Wildrider slammed him into a wall mesmerized by his blasters the mech wrapped one servo around Bee’s throat and used the other to examine his stinger.

Motormaster laughed, deep and throaty as he sheathed his weapon. “Looks like we got another plaything and this one looks like fun.”

Suddenly A black haze enveloped the guards and with a snap the cloud was sparking with electricity. The guards trapped inside screamed soundlessly their mouths agape and their optics shattering from the energy as it coursed through them. Bee felt Wildrider’s grip tighten painfully as his frame convulsed and shook. Fear washed over him as he tried to ignore his old trauma. The haze dissipated and the guards fell to the floor their chassis smoking. No noise came from their vocalizers only the soft pinging of cooling metal...they were all dead. Breakdown stepped through the door and yanked Motormaster's chassis from the room clearing up some space in the tiny room. Bumblebee yanked at the servo around his throat trying to free himself from the dead weight that was now Wildrider, he didn’t know why the guard had betrayed his friends but he wasn’t going to stick around to find out if he could help it. Just as he freed himself Breakdown made his way back into the room but he didn’t seem to want anything to do with Bee.

Starcharger was sobbing and whimpering on the floor both of his legs had been torn off and he was leaking from a few thick holes in his abdomen. “Stormbreaker!” Starcharger cried out to the scout as the guard pulled the injured mech into his arms. Stormbreaker? Whatever Bumblebee didn’t have the energy to care about different names or weird different reality relationships right now.

“It’s alright I got you, stop your crying.” Even as he said the words he buried his face in the crook of Starcharger’s neck as he rubbed the jet’s wings comforting him.

“Where did Final Light go?”

“Dealing with troopers.” Stormbreaker shifted the jet to the crook of his arm and let Starcharger rest against his wide chest. “Are you ok?” Bee vented deeply and nodded.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“No arguments here.”

“So did you do that strange cloud thing? With a name like Stormbreaker it’s... pretty spot on.”

Stormbreaker laughed, Starcharger did too. “I wish, no that was Final Light. Normally he doesn’t go that far but he was pretty pissed.”

“Ok.” Bee didn’t know what to make of that information, this reality had strange differences from his own but there were plenty of mechs with special powers in his own reality was it possible the reason Knock Out never fought seriously was because he was trying to hide some dark power. The Con did love his energon staff. He really shouldn’t be thinking about Knock Out right now, his own life was at stake here.

The group found Final Light dealing with troopers, like the other guardsmen the troopers were levitating in a black electrified haze but unlike the guardsmen when Final Light cleared the fog away the troopers were still alive moaning in pain.

“Boss, Shockwave is still alive we have to get him and get out of here!”

_“Already done, get back to the ship Miko’s leaving in ten minutes, I have one more thing that needs to be done.”_

A tear formed in the hallway ahead of them and impressive looking white and forest green mech stepped through, behind him a spindly yellow and black mech. Bumblebee felt his spark jolt and pound at the sight of him. It wasn’t painful but Bee didn’t like it. The spindly mech clutched at his chest his faceless visor dark and emotionless but is em field was wild and angry. Blaming the feeling on the rogue leader he whipped out his pistol. The other mech’s arm shot out and smacked the spy’s gun down. “Go back to Optimus Trackerjacket.” The spy looked at the other mech, he did not budge. Suddenly with a snap of Final Light’s talons the spy was violently tossed back through his own tear causing it to fade away. With the spy gone Magnus moved forward; Final Light stopped him a black haze enveloped the Guard leader.

 _“Leave now.”_ Final Light’s tone was curt and cold.

“What are you talking about, why, what do you have to do?”

“ You have him, just knock him out!”

 _“Stormbreaker take them to the ship.”_ Stormbreaker was quick, he grabbed Bumblebee and ran the two injured mechs fought and screamed but Stormbreaker continued forward never looking back.

* * *

 

Alone now Final Light released Ultra Magnus, the large mech fell to his knees tears in his optucs. “Why do keep torturing me beloved, why are you still here?” Magnus stood, moving swiftly he closed the distance between him and Final Light and pulled the smaller mech to his chest.

_“You’ve lost the game Magnus, I’ve saved my mechs, eliminated your guards and killed your prime to be,”_

Magnus pressed his helm to Final Light’s as if he hadn’t heard the words. “Why do you keep coming back, how many times have you died, have I killed you, and yet you return just to haunt me!” Magnus sobbed openly his voice hitching.

_“But I’m so tired of playing now. Does that make me a sore winner?”_

“Do you hate me, is this vengence!”

_“I just want to stay here with you, safe in your arms.”_

“They’ve ruined you now, there’s nothing left for me to take. They’ve gone and ruined it all! All that’s left is your spark.” Magnus made small circles on the other mech’s chest with his servo, lovingly stroking the seams. “You gave it to me once. Let me have it again, let me end this nightmare.”

_“When this is all over won’t you please come with me? I’m so cold without you.”_

“Please, don’t you still love me?” Final Light opened his chest panels.

* * *

 

Stormbreaker made it to the ship just in time; Miko already had the Galaxy Breaker warm and ready. Bumblebee was still trying to break free but Starcharger could only scream and claw at the bigger mech's chest. Miko waited ten minutes before flying off leaving their Boss to his fate. Rules were rules and they had been set by Final Light himself for a reason. The mission was more important than one mech alone. As they flew off their escape was overlooked by the explosion of the Soliton, the fastest ship in the Royal Fleet was burning to the ground.  
Bee could only stare in shock knowing in his spark that Final Light had planned it to be this way.

The journey back was somber and uneventful Bee stuck to his room playing with his toy and trying to figure out why Final Light had done what he did. As sad as everyone was the mission had been a success and despite the severity of everyone's wounds they all brushed off the pain saying they had been through worse. So as they neared home Miko poured them all a strong drink from the Boss personal stash, a toast to his honor.

“We’re back~” Miko called out into the medbay a red and black blur scooped her up and spun her around, both her and the blur cackling wildly.

“Guess who else is back too.” The minibot went from joy to fear in a second as he saw the condition of the other mechs, mostly his brother. Hearing her name screamed by a panicking minibot a dozen times per minute the CMO stopped whatever had been preoccupying her and rushed out to see the damage. She was not happy.

* * *

 

Aurora insisted he stay till she could get him a replacement arm but knowing that home was only a tear away now that Soundwave had returned Bee had to refuse. Aurora was adamant on keeping him for one more night just to make sure he was truly ok and Bee didn’t have the spark to refuse her. It was morning now though so Bee made his way to the medbay. As he drew near he could hear the medic talking to someone.

 _“Honestly a bomb in your chest was that really your best plan? You completely destroyed your form and I don’t care if he followed you I am not keeping him and I am surely not going to revive him. Please don’t give me that look! Why don’tyou just express your feelings to Rumble you’ve been thinking about it for centuries now. He won’t find out unless you tell him. Well now you are just being selfish. You can not have both of them. Fine I’ll do it but you will have to wait I simply can not make two new chassis in that amount of time, look how bad the last one was you couldn’t even talk.”_ Bee knocked on the door before entering, she was alone. _“Oh hello Bumblebee good morning. I have wonderful news Megatron and Final Light ran into each other once all the chaos died down. Seems he got off the ship just in time so no more sad optics ok! He did get a little banged up though so he’ll be at Lockdown’s getting some repairs for awhile so I’m sorry he won’t be able to see you off.”_

Bee knew what he had heard but this reality was strange and he had no way of explaining how it worked. There were far too many questions he would need to ask and Bee found that maybe he wasn’t ready for the answers. He wanted to go home. “That’s great I’m sure that will lift everyone’s spirits. How’s Shockwave?”

_“Oh he’s doing well I have him set up in his personal quarters but he’s already tinkering in his workshop you know how engineers are they can’t keep their servos still.”_

“That’s good! You’re doing well too? Miko heard that there were scrapletts planted in the fake chassis.”

_“Oh there were but I’m fine, Soundwave~, hmm he came to my rescue.”_

“That’s good, speaking of Soundwave is uhh.. now a good time this was an experience but I want to go home.”

_“Oh are you sure you won’t stay and let me fix your arm?”_

“Yup! I promise I’ll tell them I was attacked by a quarkbear.”

_“Bumblebee quarkbears have been extinct for millennia! Whatever let me go wake Soundwave’ he’s just recharging in back.”_

Soundwave waved at Bee as he made his way from the back room. The Mech was pretty much just like his own Soundwave except this one had an actual face. It was a good one too old but not ancient and his optics; despite being blacked out like Starcharger’s; were lively and held a sort of strange sparkle. “Hey you ready to go home!” His voice was cheerful and tired Bee liked it he had always wondered what Soundwave sounded like and honestly it suited him. Bee nodded.  
“Alright, Aurora you coming along this time!”

The medic's frame appeared in the doorway her cheeks flushed and her optics dim. It was rather cute how flustered she was. _“Sure I would love to if you don’t mind.”_ Soundwave’s optics lit up and an impressive tear formed in the space, the spy held out his arm guiding the other too through. Inside the rift was like space except confined to a long hallway as Bee walked deeper in he could see more and more tears each opening to different realities.

“Anything looking familiar to you.” One did he couldn’t say what made it different from the others but the scene through the fog made Bee’s spark jolt as he remembered it: the first time he had met Raf. “Then go on through, hope you had fun.”

“You’re not coming through with me?”

“Maybe in a few centuries but till then I’m going to take Aurora to a fun reality.”

Bee laughed slightly under his breath, “Fair enough!” Aurora rushed forward and pulled Bee into a tight hug.

_“It was lovely hearing your story Bumblebee, now go write a new chapter!”_

* * *

 

Back home on his own Nemesis he felt terrible, all of his friends had been worried sick and as Bee had predicted blamed Knock Out for his disappearance. Bee didn’t think they would believe the truth so he told them he had messed around in the groundbridge and had gotten lost somewhere on Cybertron and that he had been attacked by some wild fauna. This was a good enough story for them but not for Knock Out who was convinced Bee had disappeared on purpose. He wouldn’t even talk to Bee.

Sitting in his quarters he sighed it had been almost a month and Knock Out still refused to talk to him, not to mention he still hadn’t fixed his arm despite Bee actually begging. There was a knock at his door, it opened without him having to get up. Knock Out. The cherry medic stood servo on his hip looking exhausted. “I have been sending you messages for hours now do you want this arm or not!” Bee shot up he had been too busy moping to check his messages.

“Yes please!” Knock Out rolled his optics but pulled the desk chair over close to the bed and sat down. He worked in silence, it was killing Bee slowly inside. “Hey Knock Out, I know you’re still mad at me but I have to ask do you know a femm named Cosmica?”

“No!”

“Are you sure.”

“Positive.”

Bumblebee groaned internally and slumped forward resting his chin on his good arm, the silence continued but in the corner of his optic Bee caught a smile forming on the medic’s face. “What are you smiling at?”

The smile disappeared, “It’s nothing. That name though I never knew anyone who actually called themselves that but it does remind me of a mech I used to know….an old friend.”

“Really tell me about them!”

“Why don’t you tell me how you really lost your arm.” Bee quickly looked away, so the Con had known he was lying.

“You look really nice today did you use hi-shine today?” Knock Out’s smile returned this time plenty visible as he looked at Bee.

“I did thank you for noticing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a happy ending. Also when starcharger is looking through the window he can't see anything he just could feel the em fields of the bots iside and with his knowledge of the ships layout put two and two together. So when Rumble told him the specific spot he was able to pinpoint Shockwave's em feild. Yay for random character backstory type stuff also more stuff that I forgot to add here because it was late the guard are like wreckers or the djd so ultra magnus isn't his real name just like breakdown wasn't stormbreakers real name. When final light calls him ultra magnus its him being cold and trying to separate himself from his lover. He also does this because magnus has long since been the mech he used to be. Blargg exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully see you in part two!


End file.
